


Circle Back Again

by KALA



Series: Circle Back Series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Chocobros - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy AU, IgNoct, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noctis and Ignis wincing at the Promptio awkwardness, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, While also being madly in love themselves, no beta we die like writers, promptio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KALA/pseuds/KALA
Summary: Noctis is sent on a journey to collect the Royal Arms- a tradition passed down from ruler to ruler when they come of age. There is no war, but that doesn't stop Noctis from having an inappropriate amount of angst as he pines over his closest friend. It would also help if he wasn't watching the most awkward courtship dance between Gladio and Prompto while he reconciled his feelings for Ignis.A prequel to Circle Back, but you don't necessarily need to read them in order.





	1. Gratuitous Angst Chapter. AKA. The Pining™

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who read the first instalment knows that the Gladiolus/Prompto was added on in this one. Sorry but Prompto was what got me into this fandom and I refuse for that kid to not be happy. Also… ahem, they’re really, really, cute together. 
> 
> I am not gonna lie, I didn’t even really love FFXV when it first came out and yet here I am, tumbling down into fandom hell. This chapter focuses primarily on Noct’s point of view and shenanigans with Promptio occur. Poor kid.

Noctis could never understand why two am made everything feel all-consuming. Wide awake only a few hours after he’d closed his eyes, the world seemed too small and stifling to breathe easy. He feared that if anyone looked at him, they’d see every little thing he’d ever tried to hide.

 

He rolled over onto his back in the small confinement of the tent, thankful that he was on the outside. He had a bit more room than being sandwiched in the middle of Prompto and Gladio. The three others were fast asleep, and he was stuck staring at the pitch black of the ceiling, wishing sleep came as easily to him. It had been weird getting used to travelling and sleeping in the same space as three other guys- one of which he had a hopeless infatuation with. 

 

It was still early into their journey to collect the Royal Arms. He was getting to the age when he should be thinking about ascending to the throne, and he needed to be able to protect himself. He’d been all but banished from the kingdom, sent with his three closest allies to collect the weapons of old. Noctis was nervous that his father was trying to get rid of him for some reason, and he’d heard that Nifelheim had planned a diplomatic visit around the time he’d been told to leave. 

 

He turned his head and leaned up onto his elbows ever so slightly, staring down at the three men who were risking their lives to accompany him on this trip. In the dark, he could barely see their outlines, but he could hear their deep breathing that was indicating sleep. Gladio had his back facing Noctis, arm tucked under his head as he slept angled towards Prompto. The blonde was curled up clutching his pillow like a carbuncle toy. On the far side, thankfully far enough from Noctis so he didn’t do something stupid in the middle of the night, was Ignis’s sleeping form.

 

He flopped back and reached up to rub at his tired eyes. He could already tell that tonight would be a sleepless night, and he’d spend the entire time tossing and turning. Chances were he’d wake someone up, and then there would be the awkward question of why he was awake. He was too vulnerable, he needed a moment to stuff his heart back inside his chest. 

 

Of course he had to pick his way over everyone, but luckily there was enough space for him to gently step around their legs. He figured he’d wake up Ignis unzipping the tent, but to his surprise, Ignis barely stirred. It gave him a moment suspended in fear and longing to watch the dim glow of the outside curl around the angles of his face. He had to pull himself away, knowing that would wake him up if he kept it open too long and let the cool night air in. 

 

He wasn’t stupid enough to go wandering off on his own, and so he sat in one of the fold-up chairs by the embers of the fire. He slouched down and stared up at the stars glittering the sky, just trying to breathe. 

 

He was stuck on a feedback loop in his head. If only he could just turn it off. Then he’d be able to enjoy this trip for what it was. He was out into the world with his three best friends, travelling across the lands to gather the same weapons his father had when he was young. He should be enjoying this time when he wasn’t a prince- he was just a person camping under the stars. Instead he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. 

 

With a sigh he realized there was shuffling coming from inside the tent, and he knew his moments of peace were going to be interrupted. He leaned his head back enough to see Gladio peek his head out the tent, squinting into the dark. He lifted his hand in a wave, not even bothering to look sheepish. Hopefully he’d see Noctis was safe and go back in side, but he wasn’t banking on it. Sure enough the shield disappeared back inside for a few seconds and then reemerged with his jacket and shoes.

 

“You don’t need to babysit me.” Noctis frowned at him when he pulled up the other chair and dragged it over to where Noctis was, yawning unabashedly. 

 

“Gil for your thoughts?” Gladio slumped into his seat, getting comfortable. 

 

“Go back to sleep.” Noctis tilted his head to the tent. “Seriously, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Mentally or physically?” Gladio raised a brow at him, and Noctis rolled his eyes. When the prince didn’t answer him, he snorted. “Real reassuring there, Noct.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Obviously Gladio was waiting for him to fill the silence and explain himself. He stayed stubbornly quiet. What was he supposed to say? ‘Hey Gladio, I wanna ruin one of the longest-standing friendships I have? Also this trip has been nothing but torture?’ 

 

“You want me to get Prompto?” Gladio sounded resigned. “Because I will.”

 

“Is that a threat or an offer?” Noct turned his head to glare at his friend. 

 

“An offer.” Gladio shot back. “You just… seem more comfortable talking to him.”

 

Noct was surprised to hear the slight sting there. He sat up a little straighter and actually looked at him. In the dark, with nothing but the glow of the fire and protection sigils, he looked like he was practically falling asleep in his chair. He was over six feet of solid muscle, but he was curled up in his chair like he planned to sleep there. In frustration, Noctis thought that he didn’t need to be supervised, but maybe Gladio was trying to do both? Did he know Noctis had something on his chest? Was it obvious?  

 

Sometimes he wished he could say he had a crush on Gladio too- that would have been easier to swallow. At least then he could rationalize they both were older friends he looked up to; both strong fighters, both easy on the eyes, both confident. Then he could dismiss this as hormones. Except he certainly didn’t look at Gladiolus and feel breathless when he smiled, or a magnetic urge to get closer, or want to be the reason why he laughed. He didn’t feel a fluttering in his stomach when he teased him, or have to rationalize that every nice gesture wasn’t out of duty or camaraderie. 

 

“I can’t talk about it yet.” Noct whispered. “It’s got nothing to do with who I’m talking to.”

 

“You sure?” Gladio peered at him out of the corner of one half-opened eyelid. “Sometimes it’s good to get it out into the universe.”

 

Noct glanced back at the tent, wondering if he should consider saying something. 

 

“Ah, that’s what’s keeping you awake?” Gladio sounded far too knowing for Noctis’s likes. 

 

Noctis snapped his head back to narrow his eyes at him. “What?”

 

“Don’t worry.” Gladio looked far more awake now, mouth drawn into a firm line. “I won’t do anything about it.”

 

Noct looked away. “You don’t have to sound so disapproving about it.”

 

Another silence. 

 

“Okay.” Gladio sighed. “I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing, here.”

 

“No, I get it…” Noct felt terrible, like every negative thing he’d ever thought was being reflected in Gladio’s voice and expression. “It’s wrong. I’d be taking advantage of our friendship and making this trip super awkward.” He stood up. “I’m going back to bed.”

 

Gladio never tried to stop him, and that hammered the point home. He crawled back into the tent and curled up on the far side. 

 

“Noct?” Prompto’s drowsy voice mumbled, pulled into consciousness by Noct’s movement. 

 

“It’s fine.” Noct murmured firmly. “Go back to sleep.” He curled up tighter. 

 

“Here.” There was shuffling, and then a thin blanket was thrown over his shoulders, Prompto’s warmth at his back. His eyes prickled hotly, but he closed them. Sometimes he didn’t deserve this kindness. 

 

It was an hour later, Noct finally drifting off into a light doze, when Gladio re-entered and took up the spot that Prompto had vacated. 

 

X

 

No one mentioned the late night conversation. It only took Noct half the day before he felt relatively normal around Gladio again. Thanks to the lack of rest from the night before, he was able to crawl into the tent early the next night and fall into a deep sleep. He didn’t even know who ended up sleeping beside him, and he was thankful for the blissful ignorance. Prompto woke him up the next morning, already dressed and waiting for him. Ignis was the only one who made a comment about his late sleep, smiling as he handed him his breakfast. It was almost normal; right down to the way Noctis ignored the flutter of childish happiness when he made eye contact with Ignis. 

 

“There’s a fishing spot near our target for the hunt.” Ignis met Noct’s eyes in the rearview mirror an hour later, a knowing smile curling up his lips. “I heard about it from Cid.”

 

“Really?” He perked up instantly, and then turned to the other two. “Do you guys…?”

 

Gladio looked up from his trashy romance novel. “You going through withdrawal?” 

 

“Shut it.” He shoved him playfully. 

 

“Looks like Noct is catching us dinner tonight.” Prompto grinned back at him from the front seat. “No pressure.”

 

It was after a successful hunt, a solid day of fishing that proved very fruitful, and pockets a little heavier from their reward, that they felt like they could afford one night of luxury. They pulled into a motel for the night, and for once there was no deliberation about who would share which room. Gladio made a comment about the blue of Noctis’s and Prompto’s screens keeping everyone else awake, so he was going to sleep with Specs for the night and leave the two kids to play their video games. 

 

He took the key and turned on his heel before Noct could really catch the look on his face. “Don’t stay up to late!”

 

“Goodnight Noct, Prompto.” Ignis nodded to them and then left to follow Gladio.

 

“Hey! You wanna see the photos I took today?” Prompto nudged him excitedly. 

 

“Sure.”

 

They sat side by side as Prompto scrolled through the images on his camera, the blond getting more and more excited to explain each one. 

 

“You’re gonna love this next one!” He shoved Noctis’s shoulder, unable to control himself. 

 

“Is it another picture of Gladio swinging a sword?” Noctis remarked dryly.

 

Prompto lowered his camera, giving Noctis a scandalized look. “Excuse me? I do not take that many pictures of Gladio! He just has great action shots!”

 

“Uh huh.” Noctis gave him a look that clearly stated he was looking right through Prompto. “I get it; he’s esthetically pleasing on the eyes.” He made sure to sound overly accepting. “What’s a poor photographer to do? Ignore beauty?”

 

“Are you mocking me?” Prompto’s jaw dropped open as splotches of colour lit up his freckled cheeks. 

 

“Maybe a little.” He grinned. 

 

“You jerk.” Prompto reached back and then the pillow off the bed made a satisfying thump when it hit Noctis in the face. When the prince stopped laughing and pulled the pillow out of his way and hugged it to his stomach instead, he caught the nervous look his best friend was giving his camera. “Do you think it bothers him?”

 

Noctis felt his stomach flip, knowing there were several ways that question could be taken. It sounded oddly like a confession, and holy shit, what was happening? Was Prompto admitting to liking Gladio? Or at least being attracted to him? Or was he just worried that Gladio would feel camera shy? His mind filled with static, and only the smallest whisper could be heard underneath; ‘ _ you’re one to judge _ ’. Not once had he ever thought about Prompto, or hell, anyone else in their group developing feelings for another. 

 

His discomfort was only matched by Prompto’s, and the fact that Noctis still hadn’t answered him. Damn, he was being a terrible friend. “I mean, I know you’re bi.” Noctis tried to focus on forming enough words to not sound like a judgemental ass, because he really was more shell shocked than anything. “And Gladio is super attractive; everyone knows that.  _ Gladio _ knows that.”

 

“Yeah?” Prompto was giving him an unreadable expression. “Do you… think so, too?”

 

“Me n’ Gladio?” Noctis felt like he was having an out of body experience, unsure if it was appropriate to laugh. He was pretty sure his voice squeaked. “What?”

 

“Well… The last time I asked you who you wanted me to take pictures of… you said Gladio.” Prompto reminded him nervously. 

 

Yeah, cause every time he asked, Noctis couldn’t exactly say ‘ _ Ignis. The answer is always Ignis. _ ’ 

 

“Oh, I was just going to say every one of us gets a turn.” Noctis blinked at him, and it wasn’t a lie, just more of a half-truth. “Besides, did you mind the excuse to take more pics of him?”

 

“ _ Dude _ .” Prompto flushed again. He set the camera down and took in a deep breath. “Well, it’s just that… Gladio stopped me today and said you had something to tell me… I just thought maybe if you two were… Y’know… He thought I’d want to hear it from you.”

 

Noctis’s expression darkened. “No, he’s just being a nosey  _ prick _ .”

 

“Whoa.” Prompto’s brows shot up in surprise. “That sounded… actually  _ angry _ .”

 

Noctis stood up, unable to sit still. Damn Gladio and his airing Noct’s dirty laundry. He didn’t want to have this conversation, because if he admitted it out loud then it was real. He ran his hands through his hair, face drawn down into a brooding frown. Why couldn’t people just stop prodding at this wound? First Luna, now Gladio? What was he supposed to say to Prompto? The blond would never leave it alone. Still, he had an interesting piece of news that he was still processing, and he could definitely use it to redirect. 

 

“It’s nothing, man. I don’t even know why Gladio thinks its worth mentioning.” He tried to convey a look of nonchalance. “But, Prom, we gotta come up with a plan.”

 

“A… plan?” Prompto parroted. 

 

“Yeah. We gotta find out if  _ Gladiolus _ likes you back.” Noct stared at him as if this should be obvious. 

 

“What?!” Prompto was on his feet in an instant, voice strangled. “No! No, no, no. We do not.” He shook his head, waving his hands frantically.  

 

“Why not?” Noct chuckled. “Gladio likes  _ everybody _ . Boys, girls, genderfluid- you name it.”

 

“Yeah.” Prompto scoffed darkly. “He could have whoever he wants and you think he’d choose  _ me _ ?”

 

Noctis, up until that moment, had almost forgotten about Prompto’s glaring self-esteem issues. He couldn’t imagine anyone looking at Prompto and not seeing someone worth getting to know. He was like a literal ray of sunshine. If anything,  _ Gladio _ didn’t deserve Prompto, but he wasn’t about to start that argument. Now that he was started to get invested in the idea, he thought they’d actually be really good for each other. 

 

“It’s not like you can just order by princely decree that he likes me back.” Prompto continued, tone sour. “It’ll make things weird. I can’t… I’m sorry Noct but can you just… Forget it?”

 

“Hey.” Noct touched his shoulder, trying to be comforting. “Prom, you really like him, right? Like, more than just the muscles?”

 

“The muscles are really nice.” Prompto tried to smile. “But… yeah. I think so.”

 

“So, I’ll talk to him.  _ Discreetly _ .” He tacked on when Prompto gave him an alarmed look. 

 

“You really think you can be discreet?” He asked nervously. 

 

“I’ve got some ideas.” Noct admitted. “Ask me who you want me to take pictures of tomorrow. No, don’t give me that look, just do it.”   

 

X

 

First things first, he needed to get Gladio alone the next morning. It was actually super easy, considering he was sitting at one of the tables, reading.

 

“Noct?” 

 

_ Damnit _ .

 

“Yeah, Specs, what’s up?” He turned to the sound of the voice, trying to sound casual. Ignis was walking towards him, hair still slightly damp from his shower, and looking far too good this early in the morning. It looked like he’d washed his silver shirt and freshly pressed it somehow, which made it cut to the lines of his body sharply. Before his mind could spill off into messy thoughts, he drew his gaze up to his face and couldn’t help his endeared smile. 

 

“You’ve got a smudge on your glasses.” He took a step forward and plucked them off his face without preamble. There on the lens was a distinct fingerprint. “Give me your cloth.” He held his hand out.

 

“What would I do without you?” Ignis responded sarcastically, but pulled the microfibre cloth out of his pocket and passed it over. “You are aware I could have done that myself?”

 

“I can’t help a friend?” He shot back with a smirk. 

 

“I think you just enjoy rendering me blind.” Ignis said with put-upon annoyance. “Are you and Prompto doing something you don’t want me to see?”

 

“You’re not that blind.” Noctis reminded him as he wiped at the glass. “Besides, it was a  _ small _ fire.”

 

“Your sense of humour fails to get me fired up.” 

 

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re terrible.” He stepped forward and placed them back on his face, relishing in the excuse to be just a little closer than normal. He tried not to let his eyes trail across the angular features and think too deeply about following them with his fingertips. He had years of practice pretending, but sometimes he let out a little weakness. 

 

Ignis adjusted the frames so they sat back a little more snugly against his face, mouth curling up at the side. “My thanks.” 

 

“Anytime, Specs.”

 

“You two ready to get going? Where’s Prompto?”

 

Gladio was at his side, ghosting his elbow when he stepped back from Ignis. It damn near gave him a heart attack. 

 

“I think he’s off taking a picture somewhere.” Noct was slightly off kilter from the sudden appearance. 

 

“I will go refuel the car.” Ignis made his exit. 

 

“He shouldn’t be off on his own.” Gladio frowned. “Did you see which way he went? I’m surprised you let him out of your sight.”

 

Noct hummed in thought at that comment. “He’s a big boy.” He shrugged. 

 

“Did… you two have your talk?” Gladio turned his serious eyes back to Noct hesitantly. 

 

He sighed, annoyed. “Listen… Let’s not bring that up again, okay?”

 

“It didn’t go well?” Gladio looked surprised. “I thought…” He scratched at the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

 

Noctis stared at him in bewilderment. Why the hell would Prompto have an issue with Noctis being in love with Ignis? And why was he apologizing when he had been the first to seem disapproving of it? Maybe Gladio was regretting his rash reaction? Did he think something else was going on?

 

“Prompto isn’t judgemental.” Noctis was trying not to be bitter and pointed with that comment, but he hoped it came out like he was talking his best friend up. “He’s a really good guy.”

 

“I  _ know _ .” Gladio looked away. “I just didn’t expect him to, y’know.”

 

“No, I don’t know.” Noctis crossed his arms, playing obtuse. 

 

“Turn you down, you know?”

 

Of all the things he expected to pop out of Gladio’s mouth, that was  _ not _ it.  

“Um.” What the ever-loving fuck was going on with his friends? He was doing a fantastic job of hiding his feelings for Ignis because these two morons clearly had no idea. “I don’t like Prompto.” He rubbed at his face with his hands in annoyance. As such, he didn’t see Gladio’s eyes slide to the direction Ignis had walked in, and the light, metaphorically, coming on.  

 

“So you… don’t like Prompto?” He tore his eyes away and back to the prince, feigning nonchalance. 

 

“What is  _ wrong _ with the two of you?” Noctis dropped his hands away and stared in long-suffering disbelief at the sky above. “I can’t even handle this. I’m going to wait in the car.  _ You _ go find Prompto.”

 

He turned on his heel and stomped over to where Ignis was checking his phone as he leaned against the Regalia, none the wiser to the conversation that had just occurred. 

 

“You ready?” Noctis hopped in the passenger seat, slamming the door a little too loudly. 

 

“Something happen?” Ignis quirked a brow at him as he slid into the driver’s seat, not turning the keys over, just waiting. 

 

“It’s too early in the morning for this.”

 

“Ah.” He nodded. “Those two.”

 

Noctis glared at him suspiciously. “What do you know?”

 

“It is my job to be very perceptive.” Ignis responded cryptically, and Noct had to stop himself from actively panicking. They weren’t talking about them, they were talking about Gladio and Prompto. Which meant there was something to be perceptive about. 

 

“You have any ideas for that train wreck, then?” He gestured to where Gladio had disappeared around the motel to look for Prompto. 

 

“It is not my business-”

 

“-Iggy.” Noctis gave him a look. “Does Gladio like Prom?”

 

“This would be betraying the confidence of a dear friend.” Ignis pointed out. 

 

“ _ Six _ .” Noctis swore, sinking further into his seat. “Up until five minutes ago, Gladio thought I had a crush on Prompto, and Prompto thought I had a crush on Gladio.”

 

“Projecting is a common defense mechanism.” Ignis responded thoughtfully.

 

“Well, shit.” Noctis frowned. “Do I tell Prompto? Or do I tell Gladio? Or do I just let them stumble along in the dark until they figure it out?”

 

“I wouldn’t mettle.” Ignis reached over to pat his knee consolingly. 

 

“Well, I already kinda said I’d help Prompto.” He admitted. 

 

“And here I was hoping I’d have a few more weeks of peaceful nights. You realize if they do get together it’s going to be miserable for us to be in the same tent as them?”

 

Okay, so, foresight? Not his strong point. That was what he had Ignis for. 


	2. Years of Repression Rear Their Ugly Heads AKA The Confession™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s pretty clear that I plan on making this the longest ‘supposed to be one-shot’ of my life. Chapter two was supposed to be a simple ‘this is how they admitted their feelings’ chapter and then I looked up and suddenly it was fifteen pages long? This is why I can’t be trusted. I am a very long-winded motherfucker. 
> 
> This entire fic feels like I’m writing something that’s already been written but I guess I’ve been bitten by the Ignoct and Promptio bug. I’m somehow onto a multi-chapter extravaganza from one little cutesey sleepy Ignis prompt. Go figure.
> 
> So, explanation of Happy AU: Starscourge still exists but not to the extent in the game. Noctis is not the chosen one, and Luna travels to help aid those who were affected, but not to awaken the six. All countries still have their autonomy. I know that renders a lot of the original game moot but I don’t really care? A lot of the media for this game is shrouded in loss and sadness and I am really kinda sick of sad stories. I just want a happy Final Fantasy, though I feel like the last one was nine and everything since then has been super depressing. The saddest thing about this story is the angsty romance.
> 
> I played this game shortly after I lost the woman who was my mother, and the scene of Luna’s death was beautiful and breathtaking but left me feeling even worse. It felt like every time I watched a movie/played a game someone died, and I started to get really resentful of this ‘dark and gritty’ theme. I love fantasy because it originally was a very hopeful genre, and now I feel it has gotten away from that. I want to go back to the fantasy I grew up on. So, I guess this is my way of making myself feel better?
> 
> I digress. On to the romance!

Gladio and Prompto spent the next few weeks circling each other. It would be funny if Noct didn’t know how painfully sad it all was. That first day, as instructed, Prompto had asked Noct who he wanted him to take pictures of. So Noct told him to take selfies with everybody. Later, when he saw the fruits of his labour, he felt like ordering them to retake it out of sheer disappointment. Here he’d given them the perfect set up and they took the most boring picture together- like they were literally scared of being in the same space. 

 

“Why are you pushing this?” Ignis squinted up at him from the campfire that night when he shoved the camera in his face and made a frustrated grimace. 

 

“Because I have the odd feeling this is going to get even more painful.” Noct responded.

 

He was right.

 

They’d collected several of the Royal Arms by this point, travelling back and forth across the map to hunts, errands, and ancient tombs. Despite being exasperated with two of his closest friends, Noct was finally enjoying himself. It felt like the royal city was years ago, and that his only concerns were wondering who was going to make the first move, how to get away without eating his vegetables, and what they wanted to do next. There was no time limit, and every call to his father only assured him of his point. 

 

Ignis was different. He was still the same snarky, well-dressed, infuriatingly handsome person he’d always been, but without the duties of the royal city? He had relaxed some. He smiled more, made more jokes, acted more like just a friend on a camping trip that shot Noctis looks across the campfire every time Prompto and Gladio did something befitting two grade-schoolers navigating their first crush. 

 

They were just outside one of the tombs that housed a Royal Arms when Noct decided he wanted to go fishing once more before they made their trek into the bowels of the earth. He didn’t realize how much time he’d been spending with Ignis alone until that moment. Sending Gladio and Prompto off to gather supplies, if only to get away from their unresolved sexual tension for a few hours, left him with his own crush. 

 

Ignis was sitting beside him now on the dock, and it was comfortable. It was times like these that Noctis remembered why he liked Ignis so much- even as just a friend. They were both quiet people, but there was something easy between them. He made him feel at peace, like they could handle anything together so long as he had his trusty advisor. Ignis also didn’t made comments about being bored, or that they could be doing other things. He was content to just sit and occupy himself until Noct caught a bite. 

 

It lulled him into a drowsy sort of happiness, and by the time Gladio and Prompto returned with pockets full of supplies, he’d caught quite a few fish for dinner. He was in a fantastic mood the next morning when they started their trek underground. Which was exactly why things went tits up from there. 

 

Two days later they finally resurfaced into the harsh glow of the morning light. They were exhausted, sore, and broken. Noctis was the only one walking without a limp and that was because someone had thrown themselves in the way just after they’d used their last antidote. Ignis looked terrible, and that put Noct in a foul mood. They had plans to reuse the same campsite but Noct had made the executive decision on their way back out that they deserved a vacation after this. They’d found quite a bit of gil down there, and he was going to put it to good use. 

 

He had one arm wrapped around Ignis for support as he inelegantly piled him into the passenger seat of the Regalia. They’d have to get the bloodstains out later, but thankfully the seats could be wiped down. Prompto had the even harder time of getting Gladio into the back seat; the shield had been thrown around like a rag doll during their last fight. Noct didn’t care if he had to drive all day, they were going to rent out the most expensive rooms at Galdin Quay and stay there until he could look at Ignis and not see red.

 

The drive there was silent. In the backseat Prompto had fallen into a listless sleep only to jolt awake every couple of minutes. Gladio was wincing every time he tried to move and find a position that didn’t hurt. Noct had to keep turning to check on Ignis, worried that the poison was slowly eating away at his health. Thankfully it wasn’t a more severe venom, and it would be easily fixed once they had their hands on an antidote. 

 

They pulled into Gladin Quay around supper time, and Noct waved off the other three trying to get out of their seats. 

 

“I’ll go get our rooms and be back once I have the keys.” He assured them. 

 

“You sure?” Gladio had to ask, but he was already sinking back with a wince. 

 

“We are safe here.” Noct replied, and then hopped out the car. 

 

On the way to the front desk, Noct damn near emptied the clerk out of all his antidotes and potions. He must have been a sight because the man did not give him his normal cheery greeting, and warily handed him over his purchase. Next, Noct secured them two rooms, handing over the gil and glad that Ignis wasn’t there to give him a disapproving look at how much money he was spending. Finally, he made his way back to the Regalia after draining two potions and tossing them into the garbage. 

 

“Here.” He handed Prompto and Gladiolus two potions each, as well as their keys. He didn’t even wait to see if they took them, and moved over to the passenger seat to help Ignis out. 

 

“I can walk.” Ignis tried to argue. 

 

“Don’t.” He warned.

 

He wrapped Iggy’s arm around his shoulders and helped him to the room, waving off the concerned attendants that offered a wheelchair the moment they saw them stumbling down the walkway. He didn’t even realize that Prompto and Gladio had followed them into their hotel room, he busied himself with sitting Ignis on the side of the bed and unceremoniously yanking up his pant leg. There, outlined in sickening green was a nasty cut that curved all the way from ankle to knee. 

 

He popped the cork off the antidote and poured it on the wound, ignoring the hiss of pain above him. Satisfied that the wound was no longer discoloured, he handed Ignis another antidote. “Drink.”

 

He then opened a potion and poured that over the wound as well, watching as it slowly closed up to nothing but a firm pink line. He then repeated the process and made Ignis drink a potion next. 

 

“You’re quite the little nursemaid.” Ignis commented, tone flat. Obviously he was slightly irritated that Noctis was frowning angrily at his leg and refusing to make eye contact. 

 

“You can have first shower.” Noct responded in lieu of addressing his words. When he stood up to go wipe of his hands, he was taken aback by Prompto and Gladiolus watching him with matching exhausted and anxious looks. “He’ll be fine. You guys should go wash up. You look terrible.” He tried to offer them a smile and cut some of the tension in the room. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Prompto came back to himself and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Right.” He grabbed Gladio’s arm and started dragging him out the door. 

 

It wasn’t until the door closed behind them and he heard Ignis stand up that he realized what he’d done. 

 

“Those two sharing a room?” 

 

“Yeah… well…” He honestly had nothing to say to that. He was too agitated; caught between wanting to keep an eye on a perfectly healed Ignis and also yell at him. 

 

The thing was, Noctis was sick and tired of being treated like he was more important than everyone else. He understood he was a prince and he had a very important job he had to go home to. He had been bred for it his entire life and he wasn't belittling the sacrifices that had been made to keep both him and his father safe. He just hated the idea of those close to him, of Ignis (and Gladiolus and Prompto), injuring themselves just because of his title. He was not heartless. He couldn't just accept it. 

 

“I do what I must to protect you.” Ignis reminded him, standing up from the bed. 

 

“Yeah, I get it.” He snapped. He didn't want to hear this and he certainly didn't want to have this argument. 

 

The sound of movement behind him paused, and for one tense second Noctis thought he was going to push it. Instead there was a slow exhale and then the sounds of a bag being opened. Ignis disappeared into the adjoining bathroom shortly after and the running water filled the silence. 

 

Was it really so selfish to want to take care of his friends too? 

 

Ignis emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later, scrubbed clean and towel drying his hair. Noctis passed him and closed the bathroom door, methodically stripping off his clothes before he realized the glasses on the counter. He huffed a laugh, picking them up and turning to the door in nothing but his underwear. He wasn't thinking when he opened it to find Ignis right in front of the entrance, hand poised to knock. 

 

“Hey Specs you lost your specs.” The tease was out before he could really think about it. This close, Ignis hair was down in front of his face; almost too long. His bright green eyes looked startled, but then softened when he looked down and took the proffered item. His eyes trailed back up Noctis’s naked chest and back to his face, making the dark-haired prince realize he'd broken the eye-avoiding truce. He rationalized that he was still a man who was attracted to him, and it was too hard to not look when they were this close. 

 

It was also the exact moment when he realized he'd been staring and he was half naked. 

 

“You may want to take your time in there.” Ignis mentioned nonchalantly as he put his glasses back on. “You've got quite a bit of mud caked on.” 

 

He opened and closed his mouth to think of something clever to say, but finding his brain thoroughly offline, he simply nodded and closed the door. 

 

If he stood under the spray for an extra five minutes? It was just him trying to reconcile the emotional whiplash he'd given himself. If Ignis could figure out how to weaponize his attractiveness, Noctis would be doomed. 

 

When Noctis exited the shower, hair still slightly dripping wet, he found Ignis perched on the side of the bed with his long legs crossed elegantly. When the duel wielder heard him enter the bedroom, he stood up and gestured to the door. 

 

“Shall we grab some dinner?” 

 

Just like that. All the bad blood was gone. 

 

“You gonna try to haggle them for their recipe again?” Noct tossed his towel over the back of a chair to dry. 

 

“Certainly not.” Ignis opened the door for him. “I've already figured it out.” 

 

Prompto and Gladio didn't join them until they were halfway through their appetizers; both damp from their own showers. Were Noct an evil friend he would have asked what distracted them for so long. However, he had to admit he was enjoying listening to Ignis comment on the technique of their cook. He egged him on a little more than normal, enjoying seeing the passion as he spoke animatedly. 

 

“Hey.” Prompto yanked the chair back beside Noctis. “You not answering your phone?” 

 

“Oh.” He patted his pockets and realized it wasn't on him. “Sorry it's in the room.” 

 

The topic turned to weapons after that, and safe topics like what they were all going to do tomorrow. They were all exhausted and weary, so it would be an early night, but tomorrow was a designated day off. Noct was itching to get back over to the dock and fish, and Prompto said he'd like to hike a bit. Much to Noct’s surprise Ignis said he'd accompany the photographer, as he'd like to stretch his legs a bit. That left Gladiolus with the boring task of being nearby as Noct fished. He pointed out that the older male didn't have to sit by if he didn't want to-do they were at a resort- but Gladio assured him it was fine. He'd just read and go for a jog in the morning before 'the princess’ woke up. 

 

It still felt awkward when he sat down on the dock and Gladio picked a station nearby to sit and start cleaning his swords- of all things. It was a weird atmosphere, especially that the shield wasn’t commenting or saying anything. Even as he broke the second fishing line, Gladio barely made a peep, and that was when Noct decided that there was no way he could calm down enough to fish properly. He couldn’t exactly blame Gladio, though, he was still pretty riled up from the day before. 

 

“Hey Noct.” Gladio caught his attention as he started packing up his supplies. “You have a visitor.”

 

He turned and blinked, not sure who he was looking for, but then he caught sight of the little streak of black fur. The smile that lit up his face must have been obvious, because Gladio chuckled when Umbra sat down in front of Noct dutifully, panting happily. 

 

“Hey, buddy.” Noct spent a few minutes ruffling Umbra’s fur and lavishing the dog with some overdue affection. After a few minutes his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the journal out and opened it to the newest page.

 

_ Dearest Noctis, _

 

_ How does your trip to gather the Royal Arms fair? I was surprised to enter the citadel and find you missing, although His Majesty assured me you were quite well. My brother sent me in his stead as a royal ambassador for the peace talks, and I must say they were tense, but ended rather well. I found it strange that Niffelheim invited us to accompany, but perhaps they were simply assessing the strength of our allegiance with your kingdom?  _

 

_ His Majesty assigned a crownsguard to accompany me while I was there. Perhaps you know him? His name was Nyx Ulric, and I found him to be a very capable man. I met the others in his faction and they were quite enjoyable as well. You certainly have the pleasure of working with some very colourful people.  _

 

_ I wanted you to be the first to know that I plan on continuing my pilgrimage soon. Hearing of your own journey inspired me to restart, as I feel restless after getting some reassurance from Niffelheim that they continue to honour their boasts of peace. Perhaps we will run into each other?  _

 

_ How are your travelling companions? Surely they must be enjoying the freedom as much as yourself? _

_ I do pray that you have taken this time to enjoy their company as well as complete your task. _

 

_ Always yours, _

 

_ Luna _

 

Noctis had no idea Luna was at the peace conference, and now regretted missing her. Speaking via letters helped the ache of missing her, but it didn’t replace the joy of speaking to her face to face. There was so much about this letter he wanted to talk to her about, and he had no idea where to start. He could read in between the lines enough to know exactly what she was getting at. He let out a sigh, caught between hopeless endearment and annoyance at her gentle prying. 

 

If he mentioned Ignis in his letter, she’d not stop until she wrangled the full truth out of him, but if he ignored her comment she’d probably reply with something akin to disappointment. 

 

Luna knew about his feelings towards Ignis. In fact, she’d been the one to mention it to Noct in the first place. Teenager Noct was his own worst enemy. 

 

“What does your princess say?” Gladio teased. “You’ve been smiling down at that book for a long time.”

 

Umbra had decided that waiting for Noctis was a tedious affair and that Gladio needed to pet him. Said shield didn’t look the least bit upset about this development. Gladio had a soft spot for dogs. 

 

“She’s continuing her journey as The Oracle.” He admitted. “She was also in the citadel recently. We just missed her.” 

 

“Huh.” The older male grunted, and then gave Noctis another one of his weird soul searching looks. “Does she know?”

 

Noct looked up from his reply. “About us collecting the Royal Arms? Yeah. My dad told her.” 

 

Gladio raised a brow. “Nah, about Iggy.”

 

Noct dropped his pen. “What?”

 

Gladio looked away, like he was scanning the horizon for any hint to someone listening in. “That night you said you’d ruin a friendship, so I assumed it was Prompto.” 

 

Noctis knew that night had been a mistake. There it was as clear as day; the reason why he couldn’t trust himself when he was awake in the middle of the night. Of course Gladio had put two and two together, there was literally only one other person he could have been talking about. Was there even a point of denying it or trying to think up some other excuse? 

 

He reached for the pen that had rolled precariously close to the edge of the dock, finding his hand shaking slightly. “Yeah.” He admitted softly. 

 

“She knows?”

 

He cleared his throat and spoke up a little louder. “Yeah.”

 

“You ever gonna tell  _ him _ ?” Gladio prompted. 

 

Noctis threw him a scathing look, to which the older male held up his hands to try and convey he didn’t mean any harm by it. “No.”

 

“Noct…”

 

“No.” He stood up abruptly, glaring down at Gladiolus with his fists shaking with embarrassment and shame. “We aren’t doing this. I can’t do that to him.” He gestured away from them towards the beach that Prompto and Ignis had disappeared down for their hike. “We have jobs to get back to, do you even know how hard that would be for him if I told him? He has to spend every day with me knowing that I feel that way. There’s no getting away from me. Or do I make him feel so guilty he has to quit his job, a job he is fucking amazing at? This isn’t something we can just forget or reset when we go back.”

 

Gladio stood up as well, albeit more calmly, his face a mask of cool indifference. “Sounds to me like you’re being a coward.”

 

_ “I’m _ being a coward?” He felt the anger and hurt flare up to unbearable levels. “I’m thinking about him. I don’t want to ruin  _ his _ life because I’m being selfish!”

 

“Like hell you are.” Gladio crossed his arms across his wide chest, tone sharpening. “Maybe you should give him a chance to make his own decisions? How long have you felt his way and just pretended everything was fine?”

 

“Life isn’t one of your stupid romance novels.” Noct fired back. “It’s not that simple.”

 

“It  _ is _ that simple. You like someone- you tell them. Then you make it work or you move on. You’re gonna spend the rest of your life feeling like you’re saving him from your terrible feelings? How do you think he’d feel knowing one of his friends has been lying to him and torturing himself for nothing?”

 

“You are such a damn hypocrite!” He exploded. 

 

“That’s different and you know it- I haven’t liked someone for  _ years _ .”

 

“Yeah, well I don’t see you doing anything about it either.” He snapped vindictively.

 

“You’d be fine with it, then?” A change came over Gladio, attention sharpening. “Me and Prompto?”

 

It was the first time he’d outwardly admitted it to Noct, and as much as he wished it was under better circumstances, he was too angry to care. “Do what you want.” He stormed by him dismissively. 

 

X

 

Noct tried to write back to Luna, but his mind kept on wandering back to the confrontation with Gladio. He was furious that Gladio thought his feelings for Ignis could be reduced to something so simple. Perhaps if he were thinking clearly he would have realized that Gladio was actually trying, in his own way, to be supportive. Instead he felt the shield was stabbing at his sore spot on purpose, and it was condescending and dismissive in nature. 

 

The cold, hard, truth was that Noctis was a prince and Ignis was his adviser. The balance of power was precarious at best, and Ignis would be thrown under a microscope and potentially ridiculed because of Noctis. There was a chance he’d feel pressured to return feelings he didn’t even have, all because he felt an obligation. The thought made him feel sick, and he wanted to believe that his friend would never do something like that, but how could he be sure? Ignis had always sworn he would do everything in his power to help him. What if he indulged him thinking it was a fleeing fancy? Or worse, realized he didn’t like him back and then was in a position where he’d have to break up with a prince he spent nearly every waking minute with?

 

The worst part of it all was Ignis was his sounding board. The man knew almost everything that went through his mind. He’d considered trying to find a way to get his opinion about it without actually giving any details, but that would be a gross insult to his intelligence. There was no way that Ignis wouldn’t figure it out, no matter which way he spun the tale. Instead he was left to suffer in silence until Luna came along and nonchalantly mentioned that he sure spoke about Ignis a lot, and if there was perhaps something more he wasn’t admitting. 

 

It was nice to have someone to vent to, as weird as it was that he was technically telling his fiance about his crush that was certainly not on her. She took it in stride, and had been pushing him to open up more about it to her. Not once had she ever made him feel bad about his feelings; simply asking him for clarification and coaxing him to spend more time getting to know Ignis as a person. Noct couldn’t even tell Prompto about it, even though he’d nearly slipped up a few times. 

 

Gladio was a man of action; he was un-repentantly himself. He didn’t have to worry about people liking him back because he could just take it in stride and carry on to the next. It was exactly the sort of reason why he was worried about his infatuation with Prompto. He wanted to interrogate him further about it, but instead now they had  _ this _ looming between them. He didn’t think Gladio was a bad guy or would be an inattentive boyfriend; he knew how much he cared for the people around him. He just worried that Prompto wore his heart on his sleeve and could so easily have his heart broken. 

 

This was a mess. Plain and simple. 

 

“See you later, Iggy.” Came the muffled voice from down the hall on the other side of the hotel door. 

 

Noctis perked up at the sound of Prompto’s voice, and realized that they’d come back from their hike. He contemplated pretending to be asleep; he was already lying on his side with his phone in his hand.    

 

“I see you have a visitor?” Ignis sounded pleasantly surprised to see Umbra curled up at the end of Noct’s bed. He turned over to watch him kneel down and give the dog a few pets before straightening up. “How is Lady Lunafreya?”

 

Noct sat up, feeling awkward. “She’s fine.”

 

“And yet you don’t look very happy.” Ignis observed. “You normally enjoy her letters.”

 

“It’s not her.” He admitted. 

 

“Ah, seems both you  _ and _ Gladio are sulking, then.” His jibe was cautious, waiting to see if Noct would the the bait and tell him. 

 

“Gladio doesn’t sulk.” Noct pointed out. 

 

“Perhaps not in the way you’d think.” Ignis sat down on the opposite corner of the bed, body angled towards Noctis thoughtfully. “Is this about me?”

 

Noctis had to clamp down on the urge to panic and immediately deny anything. Gladio was a lot of things, but he’d never tell Ignis even if he thought Noct was being ridiculous. His heart started to race, and he could feel a cold, clammy sweat start up on the back of his neck. Perhaps Ignis had caught on long ago and had carefully turned a blind eye until he couldn’t any longer. 

 

He forced his voice to remain calm when he replied. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Because we are here instead of continuing our search.” Ignis reminded him. 

 

“I needed a rest.” Noct shrugged, looking away from him then. 

 

“No,  _ I _ needed the rest.” Ignis corrected him, but it wasn’t angry. When he spoke again his tone was gentle. “It is my job to look after you, Noctis. I don’t want you to feel as though you have to protect me on top of everything else you are burdened with.”

 

“Right.” Noctis felt bile rising in his throat, standing up and knowing that if he didn’t leave now he really was going to have that argument from yesterday. “I forgot I’m too important to care about my friends.”

 

“Noct.” Ignis sighed in admonishment, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

He was so  _ angry _ . The tears sprung to his eyes before he even realized it. For the first time since he set off he just wanted to go home. He was sick and tired of this barb that seemed stuck up under his ribs. He knew that storming off was childish, and to do it twice in one day? Not very befitting of a future king. He couldn’t help it though, what was he supposed to say? Hearing those words from Ignis was like another stab right into his heart. It felt like all of their friendship was a lie, just a byproduct of Ignis’s job. It made him sick to his stomach. 

 

“Noct!” A hand closed around his wrist, stopping him before he could reach the doorway. “Talk to me.”

 

“Why?!” He turned around and wrenched his arm away. “Especially now that I know what you think of me?”

 

Ignis frowned. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

“I don’t need more people to tell me I’m a prince!” Noct shouted, voice crackling dangerously. “I want to feel like a goddamn  _ human being _ !”

 

Ignis reared back, eyes going wide. “I-”

 

“I want  _ you  _ to treat me like a human being.” He whispered furiously, and wiped angily at the tear that dared to spill over.  

 

He waited, but Ignis didn’t say anything, so he left.

 

Noct had a long time to himself, sitting on the far end of the dock just watching the horizon. For once, no one came to find him, and he was grateful. He felt many things, but the worst was the pain of knowing he didn’t have a hope in hell of Ignis feeling the same. He thought he’d be more devastated, but perhaps he’d known all along that it was hopeless. Ignis was too smart for that; he probably didn’t even look at Noct as anything but his ward. That hurt even more, but it made his decision easier. 

 

He felt oddly calm when he walked back to the hotel room. If he was going to destroy this relationship, he may as well do it completely. If there was no chance for Ignis, he deserved to know the full extent of Noctis’s feelings about him. If he didn’t, then Ignis may start trying to treat him like a real friend out of guilt and that would be even worse. Rip off the bandaid, tell him, and like Gladio said- try to move on. It would ruin their trip, and probably split their group right down the middle, but at least then he’d know where he stood. 

 

Ignis was sitting on the bed, propped up on pillows with his long legs stretched out in front of him. When he heard the door opening, he placed his bookmark in the pages of his book and rested it on his lap. It was obvious that he wanted to talk this out, but Noct wouldn’t give him the chance. 

 

He crossed the carpet in a few long strides, plucked the book off his lap, and threw it on the bedside table. Ignis started his apology, but he didn’t let it deter him. He sat too close, astride to Ignis’s lap, and leaned in without saying anything. The sudden invasion of his personal space made Ignis lose his train of thought, brow furrowing as he went to ask what Noctis was planning on doing. 

 

He reached up to cradle his jaw on either side, like he’d wanted to so many times before. This close, he was even more beautiful, and it was a sweet pain that hit his heart when he finally pressed their lips together. It felt exactly and nothing like how he’d thought it would. Ignis’s glasses cut into his cheek, and he had to re-angle his nose halfway through, but it was breathtaking. He moved his mouth along the seam of Ignis’s lips, belatedly realizing that there was some reciprocation. Whether it was automatic or out of shock, he couldn’t be sure, but it wasn’t until he’d hinted his tongue along his bottom lip that Ignis gently pushed him back. 

 

He didn’t move away very far, suddenly too terrified to face the rejection. He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.” He breathed. “I’m sorry, just… Just please let me have this one moment.” 

 

Ignis remained quiet, but he shifted his hand from where it was against Noctis’s chest to rest chastely on his side. 

 

When he thought he wasn’t going to spontaneously combust out of fear and shame, he leaned back a little further. He opened his eyes and stared down at Ignis’s lips, unable to look him in the eye. It wasn’t fair how just the sight of him made his heart beat painfully loud in his ears, but he couldn’t back down now. 

 

“Gladio and I got into an argument because he knew I was in love with you.” He told him in a rush. “I didn’t want to, but he told me if I just told you we could both move on. I know…” He swallowed dryly. “I know this is really awkward for you but… I don’t want you to feel obligated to be my friend now. If you need space, I understand.”

 

“I… need to take a walk.” Ignis admitted. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Noct tried to ignore the tearing feeling in his chest. He sat up and turned away, letting Ignis grab his room key and leave. 

 

Before he broke down completely, he needed to know Ignis was going to be safe. He grabbed his phone and texted Gladio, telling him Ignis was going for a walk and may need a friend. 

 

His phone buzzed once. ‘ **_Okay_ ** ’.


	3. Sometimes We Need a Good Old-Fashioned Frontal Assault AKA The Friends Step In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we already on three chapters? How is this my life?
> 
> I’d like to preface this all by saying I didn’t post the remainder to ao3 until the fic was finished, so I don’t actually know if people like Gladio’s characterization when I am writing this. I actually really like Gladiolus, but I think he’s different than Noctis. He would be that friend that would tell Noct to pull his balls out of his back pocket, and he’d do it unapologetically. So it may look like I’m being unfair to Gladiolus, but I am just trying to be true to the character I believe him to be? I don’t know. People may lynch me but, hey, c’est la vie.
> 
> Also, watching the movie for FFXV, I firmly fall into the category of thinking Luna and Nyx are the most badass of couples. Seriously, I love Noct but damn was Nyx an amazing character. 
> 
> Here we go!

 

“Shit.”

 

Prompto looked up from his phone to the bed Gladiolus had occupied. “What?”

 

Gladio was looking at his phone, scowl pulling his features darkly. He quickly typed something out and then threw the phone on his bed and started rubbing at his face. He cursed once more and then hauled himself out of bed and reached for his hotel key. 

 

“Gladio? What’s going on?” Prompto put his hand over the key, forcing the bigger man to look at him. “Is Noctis okay?”

 

He swallowed thickly and shook his head ever so slightly. “I don’t think either of ‘em are… Iggy went for a walk.”

 

“They had a fight?” Prompto was surprised because, well, it didn’t seem possible for Noctis and Ignis to fight.

 

They were always so close, and sometimes it made even Prompto a little jealous that the other blond knew his best friend better than he did. There were a lot of years that he wasn’t there for, and sometimes he felt a little left out. Actually, Ignis had scared him at first, but now that they’d spent some time together, he could see why Noct trusted him so much. Ignis was sharp and tactical, but he had a surprisingly silly sense of humour, and he seemed to genuinely care about all three of them. 

 

“Ah, fuck it.” Gladio sounded like he was making a decision. “You should probably go see Noct.”

 

“Gladiolus.” Prompto whispered, starting to get really, really freaked out. So much so that he pulled out the full name. “What is it?”

 

Gladio leaned back, a little surprised at his tone. “Uh.” If Prompto thought it possible, it almost looked like he flushed. “Listen, I don’t know how much to tell you.”

 

“They’re my friends too.” Prompto reminded him, hopping to his feet. “Come on, big guy.”

 

A sigh. “Noct likes Iggy.”

“Oh.” 

 

_ He was suddenly vividly reminded of Noctis and Prompto sneaking beers in Prompto’s room a week after they graduated high school. Noctis leaned into his shoulder, barely able to keep himself from swaying along to some drunken melody. Suddenly he sat up and turned to Prompto urgently.  _

 

_ ‘Do you ever just want to kiss someone super bad?’ _

 

_ If Prompto had been drinking, he would have spit it out. ‘W-what?’ _

 

_ ‘Ugh, not you.’ Noctis rolled his eyes. ‘I mean someone that is… really not appropriate.’ _

 

_ ‘Uh, dude? You’re the prince. I say go for it. Unless it’s a teacher or something, then I say hell to the no.’ _

 

_ Noctis made a frustrated little noise. ‘He wouldn’t like me back anyways’.  _

 

_ ‘Did you not hear my last statement?’ Prompto stared at him incredulously.  _

 

_ ‘It’s a little more complicated than that.’ Noct gave him a sad smile. _

 

Prompto had forgotten about that until this moment, not even when he’d thought Noctis had a crush on Gladio.  

 

“Let me talk to Iggy.” Prompto blurted suddenly, and he’d already grabbed his jacket and sprinted for the door. 

 

“Hey- hey, wait!”

 

X

 

“Iggy!” Prompto caught sight of the man the moment that he hit the wooden walkway. 

 

He waited until he was past the security before he broke into a dead sprint. It was dark now, and the moon loomed bright overhead. Ignis could only go so far away from Galdin Quay before the daemons reared their ugly head. He was walking along the shore slowly, obviously lost in thought. Prompto knew he was smart enough to stay within the borders of the safety zone, but he still didn’t want him to get too far away. 

 

“Iggy!” He caught his attention as he jogged over, and the taller fighter turned to give him a strange look. 

 

“The point of going for a walk is to be alone with one’s thoughts.” Ignis pointed out, pushing his glasses back carefully. 

 

“Dude. Friends don’t let friends be miserable alone.” He spoke as if this was a cardinal rule that Ignis had failed to remember, but the bright smile made him reluctant to send him away immediately. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be with Noct?” He asked cautiously. He’d expected Prompto to be mad, but the photographer looked anything but angry. 

 

“I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” Prompto responded pleasantly. “Let’s walk?”

 

They looped around and came back towards the building, but this time they were headed towards where the Regalia was parked. Before Noctis had even awoke, Ignis had come out to clean the blood and grime off the seats. The two of them leaned against the car side by side, and for once, Prompto was quiet when Ignis expected him to be loud.

 

“How long?” Ignis finally dared to ask. “How long have I missed this?”

 

“It’s been a while.” Prompto figured. “I’d say at least through high school.” 

 

“I thought… you were under the impression Noct liked Gladiolus?” Ignis turned to him for explanation.

 

“Well, I knew he liked somebody back then. I just didn’t know who. With Gladio I guess I was just... ” He scratched at his cheek sheepishly. “I thought I couldn’t compete. I mean of course I’d never be jealous of my best friend, but...” He trailed off. “This isn’t about me, though.”

 

Right. It was about the fact that Noctis wasn’t just infatuated with him, he was in love with him. 

 

Ignis knew Noct. He was not a man who just moved on and shrugged things off. He internalized a lot of his problems, which unfortunately seemed to go hand in hand with being a prince. As much as Ignis had tried to relieve some of that isolation and burden, there were pieces that he would never be able to completely fix. Perhaps that was part of the reason why they were in this mess in the first place. 

 

He knew, in the logical part of his brain, that Noctis was his own person with his own thoughts and feelings. However, the emotional part of him felt like he could have stopped this and it was all his fault- especially missing all the signs of the blossoming affection. It all added up to Ignis’s guts churning in guilt and remorse. He knew he'd stepped too far over a line long ago when he became friends with the prince he was supposed to aid. If only he'd reigned in his own heart, held back his own affections, made himself less available, then maybe this would be a different story. 

 

But no, saying such things was a disservice to Noct and to himself. Noct obviously did not know the extent of his feelings either, and he was at an impasse on how to deal with it. 

 

“I mean, is it really so terrible?” Prompto questioned after a long moment of Ignis mulling over his thoughts. “How do you feel about it?”

 

“It’s not a question of feelings.” Ignis replied sharply, his emotions were the reason why they were in this predicament. “It’s that he is a prince and I am supposed to be his retainer.”

 

“This is a question of feelings, Iggy.” Prompto gave him a lopsided smile, tone slightly exasperated. “Is that the only reason why you’d stand back?”

 

“What do you mean ‘the only reason’?” Ignis was starting to get impatient. “It is a very important reason.”

 

“Yeah, but… He doesn’t want to be a prince to you.” Prompto replied patiently. 

 

_ “I want you to treat me like a human being.” _

 

“Are you worried you would take advantage of him?” Prompto blinked up at him curiously, trying to understand. 

 

“No. I could never.” He knew the answer before Prompto even finished the sentence. Noct was vulnerable to him in this manner since he took on an advisory role, and it was part of the reason why Ignis had prided himself in his work. He knew what a kind and benevolent soul Noctis was, and he would be damned before anyone took it for granted and tried to control him using it. He couldn't even fathom wanting to hurt him like that, but that was besides the point. 

 

“Then… do you not want him?” Prompto’s tone was careful, but incredibly sad. He looked heartbroken by the concept, and Ignis was once again blown away by the luck the prince had in finding such a good friend. Still, he was far too much of a romantic for his own good. This world could break people like him. 

 

“As I said.” Ignis felt exhausted repeating himself. “It's not about that.”

 

“What is it about then? That you are supposed to look after him? You are. You have. You've done your job. Why can't you continue to look after him at his side instead? Seems like the only person stopping you is you.”

 

Ignis had never been so frustrated with another person before when it came to explaining his feelings. Prompto was simplifying everything, and yet saying it in such a way that made Ignis sound like  _ he _ was the foolish one. Didn't he understand that Ignis had failed Noctis? It was an unwritten rule; you do not allow yourself to become compromised when it comes to your solemn responsibility. He was compromised, and even worse he'd let Noctis become compromised. That was his job. Keep the prince safe, sometimes even from himself. 

 

Or from Ignis. 

 

“In a perfect world, what would you have to do to be with him?” 

 

The list appeared in his mind's eye as if it were the itinerary for an important meeting. There were procedures to follow, people to inform, certainly an arranged betrothal to revoke, and announcements to be made. Ignis would have to submit himself to the scrutiny of the people, do interviews, and prove to the people of their country that he was worthy of not only them, but their prince. He may have his station stripped from him in order for his superiors to see him as impartial, and the council would have to grant him special permissions. 

 

“So do it.” 

 

Ignis came out of his thoughts and stared at Prompto incredulously. “Pardon me?”

 

Prompto shrugged. “You’re smart Iggy- you know all this stuff and how to go about doing it. You're literally the best man for the job. So do what you do best- strategize.” 

 

He didn't know if he wanted to shake him or hit him more. Caught between both options he was frozen.  

 

“But first I'd come up with a way to apologize to Noct since you up and ran away from him. I mean, I know you're not one for big romantic gestures but… there should probably be a big romantic gesture.” Prompto put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder supportively. “But hey, Gladio and I are on your side. We can think of something!” 

 

Ignis stared incredulously. Suddenly he was going to be in a relationship with Noctis and it was decided? Just like that? 

 

Prompto grinned at him with that carefree, charming smile. “I'll go talk to Noct, smooth things over a bit y'know? You try to think of something.” 

 

And with that, he was gone. 

 

What in the name of the six? 

 

X

 

Bewildered as he was over the turn of events, Ignis wasn't about to let himself be coerced into something until he thought out all the angles. He shared a room with Gladio that night, who only offered once to talk about it but for the most part left Ignis to his thoughts. He had no idea what Prompto was saying on his behalf, but he knew that he'd have to make some sort of decision come morning. The one thing he knew was he needed time, and he wondered if Noctis would indulge him, or if time would only further decay their already fragile relationship. 

 

The next morning, Ignis knew he had to corner Noctis sooner rather than later. He'd slept, albeit restlessly, and he knew they'd both feel a little more at peace once they discussed this face to face. 

 

He was surprised to find his chance almost immediately after he left his room for breakfast that morning. Prompto was right outside, striding towards their room with a relaxed bounce in his step. 

 

“Hey! Noct is awake if you wanna go talk.” He offered, and then slipped past Ignis into his shared room with Gladio, probably to grab his bag he'd left there the night before. 

 

“Noct?” He stood before the other door a few seconds later, calling out cautiously as he tapped against the wood with his knuckles. 

 

The door opened and Ignis didn't know what he expected, but a completely normal looking Noctis wasn't it. It almost punched the air out of his gut and made him swallow back his words. Noctis was looking at him coolly, not angrily and frigid, but not warmly either. It was a perfect mask of calm, and Ignis was more impressed than anything. 

 

“Can we speak about last night?” He asked as a courtesy, as it was obviously the reason why he'd come. 

 

“Sure.” He stepped back to let Ignis in. 

 

He entered the room in a few strides and turned back to face Noctis, watching as he closed the door quietly behind him. 

 

“I want to say something first.” Noct spoke up, surprising him further. 

 

“Alright.” He nodded, despite the fact that his nerves were tangling up. Was he going to retract his confession? 

 

“I don't know what Prompto said to you yesterday.” Noctis pointed out. “But… I don't want to force you into anything. It would… be really painful to know you are doing something just because you think I want it.” His calm facade broke and Ignis could see the genuine concern there, and the earnesty in his statement. “Please don’t… make decisions based on my emotions or my station. This has to be your choice and I'll respect it no matter which way you decide.” 

 

The poise was an attractive quality, and Ignis felt himself smiling a little despite the severity of the situation. He had no doubts that Noctis meant every word, and even if it killed him he'd honour it. It was that conviction that Ignis knew Noctis had in him, and not many people got to see. A lot of the council, and even his subjects, saw a young boy born into a life he was begrudged to deal with. Ignis knew that wasn't the full truth. Sure, Noct loved his sleep and his relaxing activities, but he took what responsibilities he had very seriously. Ignis was suddenly hit with the fact that perhaps Noctis had given this just as much thought as he was. 

 

It made him feel more at ease to know they were both a little out of their depth, but also fully aware of what this all meant. “I came to ask for time.” He admitted. 

 

“That's fair. It's more than I thought you'd give me.” Noctis nodded in agreement. “Can I… ask for a timeline?” 

 

“A reasonable question.” Ignis was anything if not prepared. “One week. We should continue as normally as we can for now, but I feel giving you an answer immediately would be rushed.” 

 

“Okay.” Noctis smiled at him in a crooked sort of way that made Ignis want to respond in kind. “So, normal then. Whatever normal is for the sort of thing.”

 

“I'm afraid I'm also at a loss.” Ignis chuckled. 

 

“Then… friends for now?” He offered, and it sounded like a truce instead of a suggestion. 

 

“Friends, it is.”

 

X

 

Being friends with Noct was not as easy as it sounded. 

 

Noct was still himself, which was already detrimental to keeping Ignis impartial. He didn't invade his personal space, or do anything to go against his word with pressuring Ignis, but he was still friendly. They tried to talk normally; still teased one another, helped each other out in battle, and bickered good-naturedly about who drove the Regalia. Ignis knew Prompto and Gladiolus were playing along, although poorly on Prompto’s part. Even though it was perfectly innocent in nature and Noctis wasn't trying to make it come across this way; it felt like they were flirting. 

 

Had they always been like this? The words felt natural and the space felt comfortable, but there was something inexplicably there now. It could be the fact that there were things Ignis knew now that he couldn't erase, or that he no longer felt the need to censor his thoughts and dismiss them? Before their talk he had placed, for the lack of a better term, blinders on himself. Now he couldn't deny that he'd always felt this way, but he was finally able to admit it to himself. 

 

To add to the strange dynamic, Prompto and Gladio were moving into this state of weird perpetual affection. They clearly still hadn't completely “become a couple” as they shied away from it just as much as they initiated it. Prompto would sit with his thigh pressed up against Gladio to show him something, but also jump and laugh awkwardly of Gladio reciprocated with a gentle hand on his hip. Or Gladio would compliment Prompto in battle and Prompto would respond with something equally acknowledging which would make Gladio sheepishly wander off without responding. It made more moments for Ignis to turn to Noctis and share an exasperated smile, like they weren't currently dealing with a relationship crisis of their own. 

 

Noctis must have finished his response to Lady Lunafreya, because Umbra appeared once more to bring back the notebook five days later. This time, however, the dog didn't allow Prompto to lavish it with attention. It waited until Noctis had the notebook in hand before it trotted over to Ingis and sat before him as well. Looking up at Noctis for indication, the prince looked just as puzzled, but eventually wordlessly urged him to check the dog’s little messaged pouch. 

 

Sure enough. There was a letter inside. 

 

“Oh.” Noctis looked incredibly guilty. “You don't have to read that.”

 

So, she knew about Noctis’s feelings. It would be rude to not see what his betrothed had to say to Ignis about this whole ordeal. He took the note and put it in his inside coat pocket for safekeeping, patting the dog in thanks for it's successful delivery. It was obvious the burning curiosity was barely keeping both Noct and Prompto in check, but they behaved themselves and didn't ask what it said. 

 

Later that night, when he had time to himself in the motel room while Gladio showered, he opened it. 

 

_ Dear Ignis,  _

 

_ What I wish to be able to talk to you in person about this subject, but our responsibilities have taken us in opposite directions. I know that it is impudent of me to insert myself in this situation, regardless of a tentative engagement between our nations. I hope that you will believe me when I say that my words come from a place of caring, for you and for our dear Noctis. I know we have not spoken at length, but the words we have exchanged I enjoyed very much. I consider Noctis a friend, and you by extension.  _

 

_ I must speak truthfully, and inform you that I have known about Noctis’s affections for you for a long time. It took some bargaining, but he did eventually tell me, and he is already fully aware of my ongoing support and camaraderie.  _

 

_ It is with this in mind that I knew I must write to you. As someone who also has Noctis’s best interests at heart, I know how difficult this must be for you. I want to assure you that all of the concerns you are undoubtedly deliberating, he has already considered twofold. I cannot betray his trust any further, but I think you needed to know that in order to make your own decision. _

 

_ Noctis is meant to be king, but we are not his only sources of support in this regard. He will have the crownsguard, the council, and his people to look to for guidance. I know that the road he walks is a lonely one, but it is not meant to be in complete solitude either. This is why our rulers marry; for balance in an otherwise solitary life. Noctis has many people looking after his throne, but he may only have one that can look after the strain upon his heart. This is perhaps the most important, and heaviest burden, he can place upon another person.  _

 

_ Ignis Scentia, I have no doubts that you can carry that burden. I know that everything you have been taught tells you that your duty is to the throne and not to your heart. I am not saying that you will have an easy task, but I know you are strong enough to endure it. The choice is not whether you will make a good spouse, or king by marriage, but whether it is something you wish for yourself. No one can make that decision for you, but if your doubts lie in whether or not you can make him happy, I can only hope I have alleviated those concerns with my letter.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

 

_ Lady Lunafreya _

He read the letter several times, his eyes memorizing their curves and intonation. Lady Lunafreya, rather, Princess Lunafreya, was encouraging him to step between their betrothal. Not only that, but she held him in such high regard that she believed him capable of being both a good king and a good spouse. It was extremely high praise from a woman of her station and intellect. The only problem was her words invoked a very different response than she hoped they would. 

 

Through all of this, not once had he considered he would become a king, because it had been so ridiculously out of the scope of his reality. Logic dictated that a relationship with Noctis, and eventual marriage, would indicate that title. Somehow, his brain had circumvented that possibility and he’d just assumed he’d retain some sort of advisor role. It was almost ridiculous now that he thought about it; was he not supposed to be a strategist?

 

He’d been so focused on Noctis, that now he had to take a step back and focus on himself. He knew he loved Noctis. There was no denying it and he’d felt it for a long time; a slow, gradual progression that tumbled from advisor to friendship to endearment with no clear timeline. When Noctis had kissed him, he half believed it to be some sort of fever dream. Even though it had clearly turned their friendship on its head, he still almost didn’t believe it had happened. It seemed too good to be true; a part of a story he didn’t belong to. 

 

Now, that story involved the very real possibility of becoming a husband, and in turn, a royal. 

 

What had Prompto said? ‘He was the best man for the job?’ He had the education, the logic, and the aptitude. Previous kings had married commoners, even those in their court. 

 

This was, of course, the moment that Gladio emerged from the bathroom. Steam billowed out behind him, and he was ruffling his mane of hair with a towel, casual clothes sticking in spots were he was still damp. 

 

“Do you think I would be good for Noctis?” Ignis asked before his nerves got the best of him. 

 

Gladio looked a little shellshocked to be blindsided with the question, but once his initial surprise passed, his expression morphed into something more thoughtful. 

 

“Do you want to make him happy?” Gladio sat on his own bed, facing Ignis. 

 

Ignis had to take in a slow breath. “Yes.”

 

“And you know how hard that will be?” Gladio prompted further. 

 

That, finally, was the most logical question he’d been given regarding this whole situation. It wouldn’t be easy, in fact, it would be extremely difficult. “Yes.” He told him seriously. 

 

“Then, yeah.”

 

“That’s… It?” Ignis stared at him incredulously. “That’s all you think this requires?”

 

“You’re right.” Gladio allowed, and then added: “You think he can make  _ you _ happy?”

 

“I never…” He couldn’t finish that sentence; he couldn’t exactly say he’d never thought about if Noctis could make him happy. He did make him happy, but Noctis had to be strong for everyone else, and asking him to support Ignis too? It felt wrong. 

 

“So let me retract my previous statement, if you can  _ let _ him, then yeah.” 

 

Ignis was such an idiot.


	4. The Answer to All the Questions AKA The Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where my rating moves slowly upwards to T for Teen. I mean clearly this is a romance so we know what’s gonna happen here. Although I do love my good ol’ Porn With Feelings, I need some lead in to my smut. I know, what’s wrong with me? It must be my Panromantic Ass. 
> 
> I feel like a lot of this ended up being more of a character study than a romance. Happy AU apparently needs a lot of flushing out. 
> 
> Also I did not forget about the Promptio!

 

It was the eve of the sixth night, almost at the end of the week-long grace period Noctis had given Ignis, that the tactician stood in front of his work station at their campsite. He was lost in thought while the stir fry simmered away in front of him, trying to evaporate off some excess sauce. He was stuck in a thought process rut; trying to imagine what the reaction would be if he and Noctis returned and were in a relationship. 

 

At this point, he felt like there was an inevitability to him giving into his feelings. He regretted not making the decision sooner, as it really didn’t give him much time for strategizing how he wanted to approach this. He felt even more guilty after his talk with Gladio. It was already hard enough for him to think about Noctis liking him, nevermind placing his value equal to the prince of Lucis. Yet Noctis had made it clear that he didn’t want Ignis to treat him like a prince. 

 

How, exactly, was he supposed to not treat him like a prince when he was literally the court-appointed advisor to said prince? He pinched the bridge of his nose and felt irritated with himself. This should not be as difficult as he was making it, and yet he felt like he couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Would it be something he accepted in time?

 

“You okay, specs?” Noctis was at his side, hand resting on his arm as he leaned his back against the table beside him. Ignis turned to look at him, drawn to the sound of his voice and the warmth on his arm. Noctis was looking at him curiously, head tilted, concern and amusement lighting up his eyes. It would be so simple to lean down the extra foot and just kiss him. There may come a day when that felt completely natural to him. 

 

“I apologize.” He felt like raising his voice too loud would shatter the calm of the forest around them. They were on their way to yet another Royal Arms, and the campground was a little more spread out now thanks to the rock walls encasing them. 

 

“Don’t apologize to me.” Noctis chuckled, eyes darting down to the food. “Apologize to the vegetables.”

 

Ignis’s head snapped down and he quickly removed the stir fry from the heat. Luckily it hadn’t charred too badly and he could salvage it. 

 

“Must be something important to distract you like that.” Noctis sounded almost worried. “You okay?”

 

“Noct.” He turned off the heat to the stove. “When do you think we will be returning to Lucis?”

 

He was quiet for a long moment, almost to the point that Ignis wasn’t sure if he’d asked something terribly hurtful. He went to open his mouth to assure Noctis that it had nothing to do with being with him, or Prompto and Gladiolus. Noctis held out his hand and pulled one of the weapons from the armiger, the Blade of the Mystic appeared before him and he considered it thoughtfully. 

 

“I don’t think it will be much longer.” He admitted. “There are supposed to be thirteen and we have eight of them.”

 

“You’ve accomplished so much in such a little amount of time.” Ignis praised. 

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you guys.” Noct reminded him.

 

“Surely not. You would have starved to death, for one.” Ignis commented off-handedly, and couldn’t help the curve of his mouth when he heard Noctis’s indignant ‘hey!’. 

 

“But, there’s only so many left.” Noctis returned to his initial question. “And then we go home.”

 

“Yes.” Ignis didn’t know how he felt about that, or why it was important to ask in the first place. Things couldn’t go back to the way they were before they left, and Ignis wasn’t sure if he would even want them to. 

 

This wasn’t the time, he decided, to tell him. They were in the middle of a forest, and Prompto and Gladio were both sitting nearby. He would tell him tomorrow. 

 

They emerged from the forest tired and sore, but with one more Royal Arm in their arsenal. Ignis felt like he was running on proverbial fumes and was almost relieved when Noctis asked if he could drive. It was the first time that he sat in the back seat of the vehicle, and the feeling was as odd as it was refreshing. His driving truly was getting better, and he relaxed back against the seat with the intention of keeping an eye on the road. Somehow, as the trees began to thin and they headed back out of the thicket, Ignis’s traitorous eyes began to close. He tried to reason with himself that he was just enjoying the breeze and resting his sore eyes. 

 

Beside him, Prompto's voice was both crystal clear, but far away as he teetered on the verge of sleep. 

 

“So I've been taking pictures of anything that catches my eye, any suggestions on what I should take shots of next?” 

 

“Ignis.” Came the immediate response, and if he could pry his eyelids apart, he guaranteed he would see Noctis eyeing him in the rearview mirror. 

 

“Alright!” Prompto chirped, and then the car dissolved back into silence. 

 

Ignis had no doubts that, at the end of the day, there would be a picture of him half-asleep in the back of the Regalia. 

 

They rolled into the Lestallum’s parking lot around the late afternoon. Ignis was slow to rise from the backseat of the vehicle, but by the time he’d sauntered up to the reception desk of Leville Hotel he was surprised to find the room accomodations. Prompto and Ignis were sharing a room, which left Gladio and Noct in the other. Ignis blinked down at his key and then back up at Noctis, not sure exactly how he was feeling about the arrangement. 

 

Prompto seemed happy enough, and he graciously let Ignis take first shower, flopping into one of the motel desk chairs and cycling through his pictures for the day. 

 

When Ignis emerged fifteen minutes later, still buttoning up his shirt, he turned to the floor length mirror. His hair was still damp and unstyled, and his feet were bare. He felt more awake now that he’d dozed most of the way there and showered. Unfolding his glasses, he slipped them onto his face and finished rolling his shirt sleeves up in crisp folds. It was much too warm here to keep them rolled down, and the shirt itself was a light material. 

 

“Hey Ignis?” Prompto called from the other side of the room. 

 

“Yes?” He turned to him, and knew that the photographer had somehow muted the shutter sound on his camera. 

 

“Sorry, couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” He grinned from behind the lense and then hopped up and grabbed his pile of clothing he was going to change into after his own shower. 

 

Ignis felt slightly flustered when he realized that perhaps this was why Noctis had decided on the room assignments. Trust Prompto to take his words to heart and take advantage of the arrangement. Now that he was more awake he had to wonder if Noctis’s choice on pictures was a subtle hint or a last chance. 

 

There was no point in texting Gladio. He was off visiting his sister, who had moved there a year before and had been working at the power plant while she attended school. It wasn’t often that he got to see her, or rather, attempt to harass her into moving back home. She was still young and going to the local college, and Ignis knew just as well as everyone else that she planned to return to Insomnia. She was enjoying her freedom and meeting new people, which her father encouraged.

 

That left Ignis time to wander the marketplace and consider ingredients for his newest recipe. He left Prompto a note and then grabbed his wallet. He needed some time to himself, and he decided that he’d grab a coffee at one of the cafe’s nearby. It was a beautiful day, or what was left of it, and he felt at peace the moment the first hint of coffee hit his tongue. He loved his easily portable coffee, but nothing could ever compare to a fresh pot.

 

It was nice to sit and watch the world pass him by. He idly wondered how he’d readjust to living back in Insomnia when the time came to return. He had gained a lot of muscle wielding weapons day in and day out, and there would be so much to catch up on once he returned. For now, he tried to put that out of his mind had just enjoy the moment for what it was. 

 

As he picked over ingredients and spoke to the locals about their suggestions, he felt the inevitable talk with Noctis looming over him. For the first time since he could remember, he didn’t really have a plan going into a situation. It seemed too all-consuming, too surreal, to really think about it. It made him feel off kilter, but also that perhaps it was meant to be something from the heart instead of a pre-planned. 

 

“I knew I’d find you here.” 

 

Ignis couldn’t help but smile at the timing and the amusement in the prince’s tone. 

 

“You know me too well.” Ignis turned to him. 

 

Noctis was smiling at him with this endeared sort of tilt to his head, and Ignis felt his breath catch ever so slightly when he reached up and brushed Ignis’s bangs from his eyes. He blinked and realized that they were getting too long, and he must have been pushing them out of the way subconsciously. 

 

“Thank you.” He murmured, even though he knew the gentle breeze would probably ruin his effort. 

 

“Anything good?” Noctis looked over his shoulder at the meats. 

 

This time, his heart twinged painfully when he watched Noctis considering the different things on display. This was why Ignis had been so unaware, why it was saddening to know how long the feelings had been simmering underneath the surface. Noctis was so good at hiding how he felt, and pretending everything was normal between them. Ignis had once prided himself at knowing what was going through his head, but now he doubted he ever could at all. It must have hurt him throughout the years; there were so many times when Ignis could have done something too kind or said something too dismissive. 

 

Noctis must have realized he had to hide his heart or be exposed. The more obvious things he was still able to pinpoint; the wrinkle of his nose when he realized Ignis had snuck vegetables into his food, the overly chipper smile when he was trying hard to put on a brave face, and the thoughtful silence when he was remembering something precious. He also knew how to distinguish between staying up late playing video games and insomnia from worldly pressures. 

 

He didn’t want Noctis to have to hide how he felt anymore. He wanted that feeling back. He wanted to be the person that supported him, and who gave him a safe space to hide beside when everything became too much. It was truly consuming, to sit back and think about how much he could care for another human being, and still think it wasn’t enough. Ignis was still reconciling his own feelings, and trying to pinpoint when he had simply disregarded them as an impossible fantasy he could never have. 

 

His heart was beating heavily, but it wasn’t fast and nervous. It was slow and steady. Why should it change? It was the same heart that had always beat for Noctis, it was just finally able to acknowledge the sheer volume of it. 

 

“Is there anywhere you’d like to eat tonight?” Ignis asked warmly. 

 

Noctis turned to blink blue eyes up at him, and there must have been something telling in Ignis’s expression. Noctis shook his head, and the smile was soft when he responded. “No, but I’ll go where you want to go.” 

 

“There’s this vegetarian place I’ve been meaning to try.” Ignis couldn’t help but tease him, and was rewarded with a laugh and an eye roll.

 

“You are such a jerk sometimes.” He chuckled. 

 

They started walking away, falling into step beside each other as naturally as breathing. “It’s not my fault you can’t appreciate my wit… or the flavour of fresh vegetables.”

 

“I appreciate  _ you _ a lot.” Noctis told him earnestly. “But that doesn’t mean I have to appreciate your terrible taste for leafy green things.”

 

It would feel so natural to slide their palms together and interlock their fingers, just walking hand in hand as they bickered good naturedly. 

 

“Iggy.” Noctis sighed, but he could see the pleased grin. “You took us to  _ my _ favourite place.”

 

“And now I get to enjoy a good dinner knowing I made you smile. I’d say that’s a favourable arrangement.” 

 

Noctis ducked his head, trying to hide his blush, but Ignis knew it was there all the same. 

 

They sat down, and Ignis had to ask on principal if Prompto was alright fending for himself. It turned out that Iris had invited him to dinner with her brother, and they laughed over whether or not Prompto was about to get the shovel talk from a very convincing swordswoman. They sat beside each other instead of across, and Noctis took a sip from Ignis’s wine and hummed in appreciation. It wasn’t often he got to indulge in a good glass of wine, but it felt like the situation called for it. It was like any other meal they’d shared, but there was something thick and heady in the air, drawing them closer, dropping their voices lower. 

 

By the time they left, Ignis felt vindicated that he hadn’t let his fears and doubts get the better of him. Even though he knew there were parts of Noctis that had remained hidden from him, it didn’t mean that their compatibility was disrupted in any sense. There was a part of him that still worried, but it was easy to ignore under the soothing atmosphere they’d created. 

 

They walked up the flight of stairs to their rooms, side by side. 

 

“Noct?”

 

Noctis turned away from his door, and met him halfway. It wasn’t urgent or desperate like their first kiss, but it wasn’t chaste either. Ignis’s hand cradled the back of his skull, hand gently tangling in the sensitive hairs at the nape of his neck. Noctis shuddered against his mouth, and he pressed his body up against Ignis from chest to waist. It was warm, and the pleasure was spreading from his chest to curl around every nerve in his body. Noctis had his arms around his shoulders, and when they did pull apart, it was only to take in a slow, deep breath and then press their lips together once more. 

 

Ignis kissed the corner of his mouth before he stepped back, and felt something spark protectively around his heart when he watched Noctis’s eyes slowly flutter open. 

 

“I have cared for you for a long time.” Ignis admitted. “But you must understand the position I was in…”

 

“I know.” He responded immediately, cupping Ignis’s jaw gently so he could rub his thumb across his cheek, like he didn’t want to let go lest he lose his chance forever. “ _ I know _ .”

 

“I’m sorry.” Ignis whispered, linking his hands behind the small of Noct’s back. “That it had to be you to tell me first.”

 

“I wasn’t going to tell you… This trip was so hard being so close to you. I thought I was going to die.” He huffed out a laugh. 

 

“So dramatic. Some of us pined in peaceful agony.” They shared an amused smile. 

 

“Hey, Iggy?” Noct looked up at him through his lashes, and Ignis had a distinct feeling that he would be using that a lot more in the future once he realized how effective it was. “Come inside?”

 

“On a first date? You must think me easy.” 

 

Noctis leaned his head back and actually laughed. “Here I was thinking we could make out for a bit and then I could kick you out when you started getting too handsy.” He started tugging him by the hand towards his room and fished the key out of his back pocket. “I guess maybe once  _ I _ start getting to handsy.” He corrected himself, and then opened the door and pulled Ignis inside. 

 

It was difficult to, as Noctis put it, not get too handsy. It was both extremely gratifying and trying to be so close and be able to touch and feel so much, but not immediately start tearing at clothing. They ended up sitting against the headboard of the bed, pillows piled up behind them, with Noctis half in his lap. They couldn’t stop moving, pushing against each other’s lips, tongues sliding against each other, hands in hair, nails gently dragging down skin. It was like they were trying to map out each other’s bodies with nothing but taste and feel alone. 

 

Ignis knew the moment he’d gone too far. He dragged his teeth along the side of his adam’s apple, and the sharp intake and low, shaky moan sent a shot of liquid heat straight down to sit below his navel. They were both over sensitive and hyped up on hormones. He knew that Noctis wouldn’t stop him if he pushed further, which was exactly why they both extricated themselves and sat back to breathe. He found himself staring at the kiss-swollen lips and dazed look, wanting to chase them and push Noctis down underneath him. 

 

He ran a hand through his hair and tore his eyes away. He had to remind himself that Prompto and Gladiolus were due back any time, which meant they shouldn’t be caught in a scandalous position. It was hard, because now that he knew what it felt like, he didn’t want to stop. 

 

“Do you, um, want your glasses back?” Noctis turned to grab for the bedside table, where they’d been quickly discarded what felt like seconds ago, but was probably close to an hour. 

 

“Thank you.” He put them on and sat back. “Noct. I know it’s not exactly the best moment to bring this up but… I do not know how people will react when they find out we are…”

 

“Dating?” Noct prompted. “I know.” He curled up at his side, fitting himself into that space and resting his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “They’ll make you jump through some stupid hoops just to prove something. I hate it. I don’t want that for you.” 

 

“I will. Gladly.” Ignis informed him, and knew it was the truth. “But that’s only if your father approves first.”

 

“He will.” Noctis responded without question.

 

“Are you… sure?” Ignis settled back more firmly, sliding his arm out from underneath the prince and wrapping it loosely around his waist so he could rest his hand on his hip. 

 

“I’ll talk to him.” 

 

“I was actually thinking it would be best if I speak to him first.” Ignis admitted. 

 

“Are you going to ask my father permission to marry me?” Noctis leaned back to give him an unimpressed look. “Am I in an old-age romance novel?”

 

“One kiss and you’re already thinking of getting married?” Ignis grinned at him, feeling lighter than he had in years. 

 

“Shut up.” He petulantly hid his head back into Ignis’s shoulder. “And it only took  _ two  _ kisses.”

 

“My apologies.”

 

They stayed like that for quite some time, talking about their return to the capital. It couldn’t be simple; not like if Ignis was a noble with political gain on both sides. A commoner intending to court a prince meant a lot of pomp and circumstance, and public ridicule. Ignis would have to do interviews, Noctis would have to be careful about what he said, and the entire citadel would be placed under don’t tell contracts. The slightest mistake, and they’d have a nation-wide scandal. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Noctis muttered for what must have been the dozenth time. 

 

“Noct.” Ignis’s tone was firm. “Not once have I thought you are not worth this effort. I would defy gods if it meant keeping you at my side.”

 

“You’re a scary guy, specs.” Noctis was aiming for joking, but there was still the uncertainty there. Ignis reached with his other arm and grabbed the hand resting on his chest, holding it. 

 

“I mean every word.”

 

Noctis turned his head and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, but he didn’t say anything further. 

 

“I should return to my room.” He squinted over at the clock on the wall. It was nearing nine at night. 

 

Or rather, he would have, but he ended up knocking on Noctis’s door naught one minute after he left. 

 

“They’re doing it, aren’t they?” Noctis couldn’t help but laugh at the pinched look between Ignis’s brows. 

 

“I commend their soundproofing between rooms, however their doors leave a lot to be desired.” Ignis sighed. “At least they left the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door.”    

 

They spent the night in the same bed, not quite cuddling, but curled up towards each other. Once or twice they heard a loud noise from the other room, but Ignis only had to send them a vaguely threatening text once for the sounds to cease.

 

x 

 

Noct should have listened. 

 

Get his friends together, he thought. It will be nice to see them happy, he thought. 

 

It was not nice. It was uncomfortable. 

 

Don't get him wrong, he was happy they were finally moving past the obvious pining, but overly-affectionate boyfriends was not much of an upgrade. It would be adorable if they saw it every once and awhile, but living with it day in and day out? Not so much. It made his new fledgling relationship with Ignis feel like they were being put on the spot to get on Prompto and Gladio's level. Noctis didn't think that was even possible. 

 

They touched each other. All. The. Time. It was like every battle where they had to separate was just an excuse to miss each other. They held hands shyly in the car, they spoke in private whispers, and if Noct had to snap his fingers in front of Prompto's face one more time while he was trying to talk to him, he was going to replace his hair gel with toothpaste. 

 

What was a blessing was the fact that Ignis was on the same page. 

 

“Please never call me 'baby’.” Ignis commented dryly while they watched Prompto and Gladio take a selfie together. 

 

“Yeah, no.” Noctis shuddered. “I think I'll steer clear of cutesy nicknames.” 

 

“I suppose we should mention that coeurl trying to sneak up on them.” Ignis sounded reluctant. 

 

“Nah, they got it.” Noct shrugged as their two companions lunged into battle. 

 

“I warned you this would be unbearable.” Ignis pointed out, summoning his weapons with a sigh. 

 

“I never said you didn't.” Noct acquisited, summoning a Royal Arm. “But I guess I wouldn't trade it for the alternative.”

 

“Guys?! A little help here?” Prompto’s tone was slightly strangled. 

 

They smiled at each other and then Noctis warped right for the coeurl. 

 

X

 


	5. Rewiring the Connection AKA The Relationship

"I hate those things.” Noct groaned, sliding down the wall heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

 

“Noct!” The echoing voice from above was panicked. 

 

“Iggy we can’t- Come on there’s stairs right here…” Gladio’s voice was distant but urgent. 

 

Noctis turned to Prompto who was trying to get his arms underneath himself despite having absolutely no strength left. 

 

“You doing okay, Prom?” Noctis was watching him worriedly.

 

They were in Costlemark Tower, and the precarious structure was as confusing as it was crumbling. The four of them had been fighting on a bridge when the ground beneath Noctis had given out and Prompto had lunged to try and grab him. They went tumbling down into the dark abyss, and it was only thanks to a warp-strike that they weren’t bloody pancakes. Noctis had grabbed Prompto and warped them to a ledge on the wall, which had significantly depleted his energy. He wasn’t used to phasing with tagalongs. 

 

The moment they landed on solid ground, three more floors down, they were immediately ambushed by yet another Yojimbo- the enemy that had gotten them into this problem in the first place. Noct had never felt particularly vengeful towards any specific type of monster they’d encountered, but this place was crawling with some very annoying ones. If he got stabbed through with that damn sword one more time he was going to lose it. 

 

“Ugh…” Prompto heaved himself to a seated position and crawled over to collapse beside Noctis. “Some kingsguard I am.” He offered a shaky smile. “You had to save me twice.” 

 

“You’re my  _ friend _ .” Noctis stressed the word out, letting his head roll back with a dull thunk. “I hate this place.”

 

“Do you have a potion?” Prompto questioned, digging into his pockets.

 

“No.” He sighed. “I used the last one back there.”

 

“Here.” Prompto put one into his hand. “It’s not much, but it’s something.”

 

They downed the last two potions they owned and then waited. Noct felt slightly less dizzy and was able to stand up and survey where they were. It felt like they’d descended down into the pits of the earth and that every new floor would surely be the last- but it kept going. This time they were in a large open area, and Noctis could see several glowing squares on the ground that he’d have to investigate later, after he could stand up without the world spinning.

 

“Noct!” Ignis and Gladio had finally caught up, running towards them. 

 

Gladio spared Noctis a quick once over, but he looked physically torn once he slowed to a stop in front of them. Noctis could see the moment the internal crisis kicked in, and as much as he wanted to call him out and tell him to stop, he knew it would only make it worse. Ignis was kneeling at his side, and he turned to him with a reassurance on his lips, only to have it naturally die away. Ignis reached up and his fingers brushed a cut that Noctis didn’t know he had on his jaw, making him flinch at the unexpected pain.

 

He swallowed around a dry mouth, and turned to the last of their group helplessly. Prompto took this as his cue to yank them all out of their half-terrorized state and stumble to his feet with a too-bright grin. 

 

“It’s okay, Noct broke our fall.” Prompto waved off their concern. “Seriously, he was awesome, you’d have been proud Iggy.” He turned to Gladio and gently clapped him on the arm. “You too, big guy-”

 

Gladio snapped out of his reverie, and all but launched himself at Prompto, sword clattering to the ground instead of banishing it to the armiger. He wrapped his arms around the small blond, crushing him against his chest and actually forcing out a tiny surprised squeak from him. Noctis had been too busy to actually acknowledge what had happened, but he realized how terrified he would have been to see Ignis fall three flights. He was suddenly caught between trying to downplay what had happened, and understanding that maybe the other two needed some reassurance. 

 

“Hey.” He turned and addressed Ignis, out of his element but trying to sound confident. “I’m okay.” Ignis was still frowning at him, mind a million miles away. “Iggy.” He said coaxingly, putting his hand on his bicep.  

 

“We should regroup.” Ignis responded calmly after a slow blink. 

 

“Right.” Noctis was officially worried, but he allowed Ignis to help him to his feet. Beside them, Gladio stepped back and put space between him and Prompto as if he were trying to ignore that the whole thing had happened. Sufficiently off kilter, Prompto blinked dumbly at the space that Gladio had just occupied, and then his eyes landed on a glowing square that seemed different than the others. 

 

“You think this one leads anywhere?” He wandered over to it, peering down at the innocuous white tile.

 

“It may summon more monsters.” Ignis warned warily. 

 

“So, do we try to keep fighting on? Or do we turn around?” Prompto looked to them for some guidance. 

 

“Prompto!” They ran for him, and he turned and stumbled back from the creature, accidentally stepping on the tile-

 

-And bringing them right back to the entrance. 

 

“Oh, thank the six.” Prompto wheezed, doubling over in relief.

 

“Damnit, Prompto.” Gladio growled, looking livid. “Watch what the hell you’re doin!”

 

“Okay.” Noctis had to cut in, raising his voice to speak over them. “Let’s get some rest then try that again. At least we know what to expect now.” He stepped into the blinding light of the late afternoon sun, wincing at how long it had taken them to get that far down, and not even have a Royal Arm to show for it. “Who is up for a motel tonight? I need a shower.”

 

He turned to the three others, who were giving him various strange looks. “Come on.” He said a little more forcefully, because if there was going to be a blow-up, he didn’t want to be sharing a tent after. “You want me to drive, Iggy?” He turned to him pointedly. 

 

“I will drive.” Ignis needed the control, as unaffected as he was trying to act, Noctis could see through it a mile away. He didn’t argue.

 

“Well, I get shotgun then.” He fell into step beside him, trying desperately to ignore the tense atmosphere. 

 

Eventually, Gladio and Prompto had to follow, and Noctis didn’t have to turn around to know that Gladio was probably refusing to make eye contact with his boyfriend. He wanted to hit him and demand that he apologize, but it wasn’t his place. It would just shift Gladio’s anger to him and that make it worse. Unfortunately, this was something he had to ride out, and hope that they’d talk to each other instead of bottling it up. 

 

He reached across the center console, testing the waters and seeing if Ignis would let him try and offer some comfort. Ignis had his hand on the gear shift, and when Noctis placed his over top, he un-clenched his grip, but didn’t do anything else. Eventually, Noctis let his hand fall away. 

 

It wasn’t until they were putting their bags down in the motel room, that Noctis turned to Ignis expectantly. He’d gotten into an unspoken battle of wills with Gladio when he’d handed him and Prompto their keys. For a few tense seconds, he wasn’t sure if it was going to end up in a fist fight, screaming match, or break-up. Finally, he snatched the keys from Noctis’s hands and stormed off in the opposite direction of the motel. Prompto watched after him worriedly, but Noctis assured him that Gladio probably needed to cool off somewhere. 

 

“You going to tell me what that was about?” Noctis asked, trying to keep his tone calm and non-threatening. 

 

Ignis straightened from searching through his bag, but he didn’t say anything.

 

Noctis crossed the room, gently resting his palm between his shoulder blades, unsurprised to feel the tension there. He wanted to wrap his arms around him until he relaxed, and it hurt him, but he needed to ask: “Do you need some space?”

 

“Please.”

 

He swallowed down the stab of pain to his heart. “Okay.” 

 

He gathered his things and stopped by the front desk. Last time they’d stayed there, he realized that there was a shower room on the first floor. He asked the front attendant for the key, and he gave him an odd look, but slid it across the counter. Some motels had pool areas or gyms, and they never really went looking for them, but he figured there must be if there was an extra shower room. He quickly washed his hair and scrubbed away all the grime. Then changed into some new clothes and wandered over to the Regalia to throw his old clothes in the trunk for the time being.   

 

That was where he found Prompto.

 

“Yours being weird too?” He offered as a greeting. 

 

Prompto jolted, and shot up out of his seat in mild panic before he realized who was talking. “Hey, Noct.”

 

“You okay?” Noct sat in the seat beside him. Prompto must have had a shower in the meantime, because his hair was wet and unstyled. 

 

Prompto leg was jumping up and down in agitation, and he looked visibly distressed. “I’m mad at him.”

 

“Yeah?” Noct would be too, but he was actually kind of surprised. He’d half expected Prompto to be all forgiving and understanding. 

 

“He can’t take it out on me and storm off when he’s going through something.” Prompto frowned at his pants, playing with one of the ‘artfully frayed’ holes in the knee. “I get it. We almost died. We’ve been fighting monsters this whole trip and he’s been injured too. You don’t see me stomping around.”

 

Noctis was distinctly reminded that he’d kind of done that when Ignis was injured, but that was a ‘don’t treat me like my life means more than yours’ tantrum. He definitely owed him another apology when they were over whatever this was.

 

“Some people need space when they’re upset.” Noct pointed out, dutifully playing the mediator.

 

“Yeah, so you use your damn words and  _ say _ that.” Prompto huffed, slouching down further in his seat.

 

“True.” Noctis compromised. “Ignis wanted me to leave him alone.”

 

“What? Really?” Prompto stared at him. 

 

“Yep.” Noctis shrugged. “So I’m trying to be good and not just demand he tell me what the hell his problem is. Weird, because I need time when I’m mad but when he wants it, I just want to fix everything immediately.” He gave Prompto a wry smile. “Hypocrite, huh?”

 

Prompto chuckled, but it sounded strained. 

 

Noct leaned his head back and sighed. “If he tries to break up with me because he thinks its ‘distracting him from his job’ or some bullshit, I’m gonna throw a blizzard spell on him.”

 

“Ugh.” Prompto kicked the back of the seat. “Fuck this. I am going to talk to him. At least if we are yelling at each other, we’re talking.”

 

“Uh, the best friend in me wants to tell you it’s a bad idea to go talk to someone when you’re itching for a fight.” Noct informed him responsibly. 

 

“Yeah, but I bet you that’s it.” Prompto was glaring at the back of the seat darkly. “First time he realizes he can’t save both of us and he’s probably regretting everything.”

 

Noctis wanted to deny that, but it sure sounded like something stupid that Gladio would do, and also what he’d suspected when Gladio had looked between them back at the tower. 

 

“Yep. Mind’s made up. See you later.” Prompto hauled himself out of the car before Noctis could stop him. 

 

“Dude-” Noct scrambled to follow after him, but then his phone vibrated in his pocket and he aborted the chase. He stared down at the unfamiliar number, brows pulled together in suspicion. He answered the phone and brought it to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Noctis.” The warmth and familiarity of the voice on the other end stunned him. 

 

“Luna?!” He couldn’t keep the surprise out of his tone, current predicament immediately forgotten. “What- hey!” He pulled the phone back and stared at the number, as if it would tell him all the questions trying to burst out of him. 

 

Luna’s laughter was a refreshing sound. “I’ve had your number for a while, but it always felt so strange to use it. I was worried Umbra wouldn’t find you in time.” 

 

“Where are you?” He asked instantly. 

 

“Nearby.” She admitted, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “I’ve heard you were headed to ruins two days ago?”

 

Luna was only a few hours of travel time away, but it was a little late for them to be driving now. The sun would soon start to set. They agreed to meet up the next day, but it felt surreal to know that Luna was so close and yet he'd have to wait to see her. He immediately wanted to tell the others what was happening, but then reality sank back in and he remembered the last few hours. Luna was going to see him with Ignis, and he had no clue how the three of them would react to that. 

 

' **I’d like to talk now if you're free** .’ Ignis texted him some indefinite time later, as he sat against the side of the car, thinking. ‘ **Please** .’

 

' **Okay** .’ He responded, because what else could he say? 

 

He spared Prompto a little prayer in hopes that his conversation was going well as he ascended back up the motel stairs. The hallway felt daunting as he methodically put one foot on front of the other. He didn't want to go into this assuming the worst, but it sure felt that way.

 

Ignis looked calm when he walked into the room, and stood up to meet him in the middle of the room. Noct tried to swallow around his heart in his throat, acutely aware of its presence as it beat anxiously. Ignis took in a tiny breath and then his mouth pulled upwards in a tiny smile, as he hesitantly reached for Noctis’s hand. He couldn’t deny him the touch, but he wondered if this was his way of trying to break him softly. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Ignis stepped in a little closer, lifting their hands so he could brush his lips against the back of Noct’s knuckles in a barely there caress. The prince braced himself, gaze falling to the floor. “It is hard to articulate how terrified you make me sometimes. It can barely resist the urge to lock you away from the dangers of the world and I feel inadequate when you are hurt. I know it’s not fair, and completely irrational.” 

 

‘ _ He’s going to tell me he can’t do this _ .’ Was the mantra rebounding against Noctis’s skull, barely registering his words. ‘ _ Why am I so selfish? _ ’ He closed his eyes in defeat, trying to beat back the sting of tears that rushed forth. 

 

Ignis noticed almost too late that Noctis was tense, and then he closed his eyes and his lips started trembling just the slightest bit. Realization hit him and he quickly, privately, floundered to think of a way to undo the distress. 

 

“Noctis?” He let go of his hand and reached up to gently lift his chin, stomach sinking at the flinch. “Please look at me.”

 

Unable to refuse him anything, he did as asked, but his eyes quickly deflected to the side so he couldn’t see the look on Ignis’s face when he told him.  

 

“I love you.” Ignis told him calmly.

 

‘ _ But I can’t be with you’ _ . Noctis finished for him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

That made Noctis look at him finally, confusion clear on his face as he finally got it. 

 

“I’m staying for as long as you’ll have me.” Ignis assured him.

 

One stumbled forward in a surge of relief and the need for reassurance, and the other obliging and soothing. Noctis clutched onto him, pulling him closer and pressing into his mouth urgently. Ignis brought him into the circle of his arms, hoping to convey everything that he’d just said with his body. He spread his hands across Noctis’s back, sinking his warmth into the cool skin there. The fact that he was finally able to hold him, and physically feel that he was alright was staggering, and Ignis felt the kiss turn slightly frantic as his own relief set in. 

 

They barely parted for a huff of breath before Ignis was surging forward again, gently biting down on Noctis’s lower lip and then pressing his tongue in when Noctis opened his mouth in a shaky gasp. This was slowly spiraling down from something heartfelt into something possessive, Ignis losing himself in the feeling of Noctis, solid and yielding in front of him. He could feel the urge to cover, and possess, and protect, rise up violently again. He’d been seconds from throwing Noctis on the bed when they arrived in the motel earlier, and now that urge was coming back hungrily.

 

Noctis pulled back to heave in a breath, head tilted back as if in invitation, and Ignis pressed forward and began mouthing along his jawline. His teeth brushed against the sensitive pulse on the side of his neck, and Noctis shivered and moaned when he sucked just to the side of it. He couldn’t stop his hands from roaming, clutching, and trying to pull Noctis closer still. Unconsciously his hips rocked forward, looking for friction.

 

“Iggy.” Noctis grabbed the sides of his face and leaned back so he could make Ignis look at him. His mouth was open, chest rising and falling heavily, and there was a flush across his cheeks. Ignis felt his hands clench at the arousing sight, but Noctis had stopped them for a reason, and he had to reign himself in to pay attention. “Either take off our clothes or stop here.” 

 

His brain stopped and then restarted, trying to process the words. 

 

Noct blushed even brighter, as if realizing belatedly how forward that sounded. “I just… I mean I know you wanted to talk…” He groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

 

Ignis counted in a breath, and then let it out slowly. Right. They’d been talking. What had they been talking about, again?

 

“Nevermind.” Noctis grabbed his shirt and dragged him in so they could slot their lips together again. His hands slid up into his hair, nails gently scraping against his scalp and sending a burst of sensation down his spine. Ignis felt like he was teetering on the edge of Noctis’s words; the logical part of him wanted to step back and ask all the necessary questions, the other half wanted to get his hands and mouth on bare skin and forget all about outside their hotel room.

 

Noctis started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, and then trying to pull the material out of his pants when he realized he didn’t have the dexterity thanks to his distracted kissing. Ignis smiled, and Noct let out a breathy little laugh against his lips, knowing that the teasing ‘impatient, aren’t we?’ was well implied. 

 

“You going to help me out?” He asked lowly, kissing along Ignis’s jaw.

 

“ _ I _ was going to stop and talk.” Ignis replied teasingly. “But you keep interrupting me.” 

 

“Yeah, you want me safe, I want you safe. We are safe right now so _take off your_ _shirt_.” 

 

Ignis actually laughed out loud, delighted at the annoyance in his tone. 

 

“And now you’re  _ laughing _ instead of taking off your shirt.” Noctis huffed, leaning back to look at the ceiling in exasperation. “I am trying to seduce you, here.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Ignis pulled him back into his arms, still smiling as he gave him a peck against his frowning lips. “I am thoroughly seduced. I promise.”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Noct wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, fingers playing with the strands at the nape of his neck thoughtfully. He couldn’t pretend to be angry when Ignis was looking at him like he was the moon and stars. 

 

Ignis pushed some of his dark hair behind his ear, leaning in to kiss his cheek where he’d exposed. “What do you want to do?” He asked softly, leaning back so he could brush his thumb along his jaw as he cupped the side of his skull. 

 

“If you make me say the shirt thing one more time I’m gonna cast a Blizzard on you.” Noct told him dryly. “The rest is kind of implied.”

 

“What does ‘the rest’ entail?” Ignis prompted, tilting his head as he memorized the lines of Noct’s face and waited patiently. “I want to know your boundaries.”

 

“Talking about this is so not sexy.” Noct complained, blushing again.

 

“Neither is pushing someone too far.” Ignis responded. “I am willing to do whatever you are willing to do, including penetrative sex, but we could also work up to that in the future.” 

 

“You would do  _ anything _ ?” Noct tried to push his buttons.

 

“Yes.” Ignis nodded seriously. “As long as it does not involve inflicting pain on either of us. I don’t like the idea of that.”

 

“Oh.” Was his breathless reply. “Well… That leaves a lot of other things.”

 

Ignis smirked. “I’m aware.”

 

“Then I want to give you a blow job.” 

 

His eyes widened slightly, but Noctis was giving him a determined look that meant he planned to follow through as soon as Ignis gave him permission. For the first time since this all began, Ignis felt himself blush at the intensity in those eyes. Being the soul recipient of the act, Ignis felt both blindsidingly aroused, and exposed. He nodded and reached up to finally remove the offending article of clothing that Noctis had been fighting with, swallowing thickly as Noctis eyed the skin being revealed. 

 

When he had the buttons undone and the shirt pulled out of his trousers, Noct surged forward. His hands were on his chest before he could even slip the garment off his shoulders, but he quickly aided with that as well, sliding it down his arms and feeling along the muscles as he did so. His mouth was hot against Ignis’s, tongues sliding against each other. When his arms were freed, Ignis cupped his head and changed the angle of the kiss. 

 

“Bed.” Noct moaned between kisses. 

 

“Mmhmm.” Ignis agreed, dragging his nails up under Noctis’s shirt along his spine. He pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the chair nearby. He grabbed his hand and started walking backwards to the bed until his ankle hit the frame. 

 

“See? Way easier than  _ your _ shirt.” Noct grumbled, and then put his hands on Ignis’s shoulders and gently pushed him until he was sitting with one leg on the bed, the other hanging off. 

 

He sat down over top of him, kissing him deeply until he’d maneuvered him onto his back against the headboard. Happy with where he was situated, Noctis turned his attention to the one of the last obstacles of clothing between him and his target. Ignis was clearly aroused, and the sight of that made him feel hot. He reached for his pants, anticipation making him clumsy as he helped pull the pants down and off until the only thing remaining was his underwear. 

 

Unable to help himself, he reached forward and covered the clothed erection with his hand, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Ignis. He leaned forward and mouthed along his lover navel while he grew more bold and sure with cupping him through the thin material. He’d done this once with one of the guys from high school in his last year, but he could by no means call himself an expert. He figured what he lacked he could make up in sheer want. 

 

Ignis was beyond attractive; not beefy like Gladio, but the perfect combination of tall, lean muscle, and graceful. He’d forgotten just how hopelessly attracted he was to him until there were moments like these, where Ignis had let his guard down around him. He’d always hinted at having a good physique growing up, but it wasn’t until the first time he’d seen him in training that Noctis had it proven. Even if Ignis had lost the fight back then, Noct discovered that Ignis lifting up the front of his shirt to wipe at the sweat on his face was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Though he hadn’t seen Ignis without shirt  _ and _ pants off back then.

 

Now, able to touch and taste, Noct felt a little like sitting before an alter at worship. He wanted to prove to Ignis that he meant the world to him with nothing but his hands and mouth.

 

He bit gently on his pelvic bone, heat searing through him at the shudder that ran through the body underneath him. He was so hard, but for once he didn’t want to rush to alleviate that. He looked up for permission to expose his erection, and felt his own dick throb at the sight of Ignis watching him through half-lidded eyes. He touched the band of his underwear, and Ignis nodded. He lifted his hips and Noct pulled them down just far enough that his dick could come free. 

 

It was warm and damp in his hand, with a precum shining at the top. His mouth practically watered at the sight, and without preamble, he leaned forward and licked from base to tip. As nervous as he was to make this good and not screw this up, he couldn’t help but be slightly impatient to do well and get to the point where he’d made Ignis a mess underneath him. He sucked on the head, a little burst of salty, musky precum filling his mouth. 

 

He’d made the mistake of thinking he could deepthroat someone with sheer force of will his first try; that turned out to be not so easy. This time he was determined to prove himself better than that. He gently stroked the part of the cock he couldn’t get his mouth around, and then tested how deep he could go before it became too much. Once he figured that out, he began to bob his head, sucking in his cheeks and risking a glance up. 

 

Ignis had his hands in Noct’s hair, not pulling, just holding. He was watching him with an unfocused look in his eyes, stomach trembling with the effort to not thrust up into the heat. His mouth was hanging open, and his breath came out of him in gasps. Just the sight of that spurred Noct on more, working his tongue along the shaft and acutely aware of his own dick. He reached down and undid his own zipper, fumbling with the button as he bobbed his head. 

 

Once he was free, he pressed the heel of his hand against himself and groaned around Ignis in his mouth, making the man beneath him moan lowly in return. 

 

“Noct.” Ignis breathed. 

 

Noct pulled himself out and began fisting his own dick, unable to stop as he sucked him down. He moved his tongue along the underside as he slid down the shaft, spit making his fist glide easier below where his mouth could reach. Ignis was barely thrusting up now into his mouth on the downward movement, but it wasn’t too far that it made him gag. If anything it spurred him on to pick up his pace. 

 

“ _ Noctis _ .”

 

He wanted to stop touching himself, but he was already too far lost in the pleasure of it. Thankfully Ignis seemed close, head thrown back as his chest heaved. He was surprised that the sight of it didn’t tip him over the edge right then and there, but he wanted to see him orgasm more.

 

Ignis grabbed his wrist and Noct figured that was a warning, he pulled off and began pumping him in earnest. It only took a few more pulls before Ignis was coming, moaning out his name and thick stripes of come hitting his navel and running down Noct’s hand. He could barely spare a thought to how triumphant he felt before his own orgasm overtook him, and he came against Ignis’s leg, pumping them both through the aftershocks until it become too much. 

 

He panted against Ignis’s hip until he could coordinate his limbs enough to move. He sat back on his knees, heart hammering like he’d just run a marathon. His jaw ached and all he could taste was the musky bitterness of precum, but he couldn’t stop smiling. Second blowjob of his life and he hadn’t utterly botched it; he’d call that a win. Plus, nothing could top the images seared into his brain of Ignis as he came undone. 

 

“Did you...?” 

 

Noct nodded, looking down at himself sheepishly. He’d definitely need to do some laundry now. “Uh, yeah.”

 

“I could… have helped you with that.” Ignis pointed out. 

 

Noct grinned. “I didn’t mind.”

 

“I see that.” Ignis sat up and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “That was magnificent, Noct.” 

 

He’d just had a dick in his mouth, but that was what made him sputter and blush furiously. “Um. You’re welcome.”

 

Ignis laughed and grabbed his wrist. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had so much fun writing this? It's been nice to take a break from world building and just write what I'd like to read. This chapter is actually kinda just filler. That awkward in between stage of a relationship. Also it was super hard to write this chapter because I had family in town and writing smut has been nearly impossible. 
> 
> Sidenote: I fucking hated costlemark tower.


End file.
